Su alteza Real
by Danielle Prince
Summary: Ella escondía un secreto que fue revelado luego de terribles incidentes. Su vida desde ahora jamas será la misma. El chico estaba arrodillado frente a ella.-Hermione,por favor-.Ella lo miró,furia era lo que había en su mirada.-Alteza real para ti, Ronald-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No me adjudico ninguno de los personajes presentados en el fic a continuación. Todos estos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; yo solo los tomo, los pongo en situaciones embarazosas, juego un rato con ello; y bla bla bla bla bla. **

**N/A: Puede que se pregunten como empiezo con un fic nuevo, si ni siquiera llego a la mitad del anterior. Esta es una idea que se me vino a la cabeza en una noche de insomnio y no me pude resistir a escribirla. Juro solemnemente que continuaré con el fic Entrenando a Papa (esta semana no pasa sin un capitulo nuevo); pero de verdad tengo que escribir esto.**

…**.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Hizo girar la llave lentamente recordando la nueva estupidez que habia publicado Rita Skeeter un día antes de salir de vacaciones; "El nuevo romance de Harry Potter: Hermione Granger", era el título del artículo.

-¡Maldita mujer!- murmuró por lo bajo; _no sabe en el problema que me ha metido._

Abrió la puerta e ingresó con cuidado a su casa, todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Normal, ya que se suponía que no habia nadie allí, "sus padres" temprano por la mañana habían tenido que ir a un congreso de odontología; por eso mismo nadie la habia ido a recoger a la estación.

Caminó en dirección a la sala sin prestar mayor atención a lo que la rodeaba. De repente chocó con algo que casi la manda de bruces al suelo. Miró a sus pies y allí se encontró con dos maletas, las miró con el ceño fruncido; un segundo después su cerebro comenzó a funcionar a toda máquina.

_Mierda._ Algo estaba mal, muy mal. Si las maletas estaban allí, ellos también deberían estarlo, siendo que deberían estar en un avión directo a Australia.

_Hay no. _Corrió desesperada por las habitaciones del segundo piso de la casa. Nada. Bajó, el comedor, nada, la biblioteca, nada. _Donde, donde._ Se dirigió a la cocina, pero antes de entrar oyó una risa aguda, estruendosa, desagradable. _Bellatrix_. Se congeló, con varita en mano, pegada a la pared, escuchó.

-Donde está su asquerosa sangre sucia hija-

-No sabemos dónde-

-¡NO MIENTAN!; DONDE ESTA GRANGER, DONDE ESTÁ LA NOVIESITA DE POTTER-

-Nosotros no…-. No se dijo nada más, ya que una luz verde inundo toda la cocina, todo lo que se escuchó fue el sonido de dos cuerpos al caer inertes.

.-Granger, Granger, donde estas-.

La chica comenzó a retroceder, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que salir de la casa, no podía aparecerse ni desaparecerse dentro; medidas de seguridad de su abuela y la guardia. Medidas que ahora no le eran de mucha utilidad. Caminó lento, en silencio. Iba por la mitad del comedor, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

-Ya te atrapé, asquerosa sangre sucia-. La varita de la bruja presionaba fuerte sobre su cuello.

_Eso es lo que tú crees._ El entrenamiento que habia recibido durante un año tendría que funcionar para algo, su vida dependía de ello. Se movió rápido, enganchó uno de sus pies a los pies de Bellatrix y la hizo caer al suelo. Libre, comenzó a correr. No tenía mucho tiempo. En efecto, la bruja tenebrosa se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a lanzar hechizos y maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, muchas de las cuales alcanzaron a rozar el cuerpo de la chica. La joven bruja, tampoco se quedaba atrás, se defendía diestramente, casi al mismo nivel del de la mujer que la atacaba.

-Potter va a sufrir; voy a capturar a su noviecita, te voy a llevar ante el señor tenebroso-. Gritaba Lastrange desquiciada.

Ya estaba casi en la puerta cuando Bellatrix se le atravesó.

-Adonde crees que vas- la miró con una sonrisa sádica bailándole en la cara- CRUCIO-.

-Protejo-. La maldición imperdonable reboto sin siquiera acercarse al cuerpo de la joven.

-A sí que la sangre sucia sabe defenderse- Se acercó a ella, por lo que la chica comenzó a retroceder.

_Que hago, que hago._ Dio una mirada disimulada por la estancia, la ventana, esa era la clave, estaba parada justo al lado de la ventana que daba al jardín delantero. _Si no me mata está loca, seguro y termino muerta luego de lanzarme contra la ventana; si salgo de esta juro que mato a Rita Skeeter._

-Lo siento mucho Bellatrix, pero este es el momento en que hago mi retirada-. Dicho esto y con la mirada de desconcierto de la bruja se lanzó de forma camicace contra la ventana cerrada. Sintió los vidrios enterrándose en su carne y el grito de furia de su ahora ex atacante antes de desaparecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No me adjudico ninguno de los personajes presentados en el fic a continuación. Todos estos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; yo solo los tomo, los pongo en situaciones embarazosas, juego un rato con ello; y bla bla bla bla bla. **

…

**Capítulo 2.**

Apareció en medio de un lujoso salón, techo alto, candelabros, una gran chimenea con fuego furioso ardiendo en su interior, grandes ventanales. Las alarmas se encendieron a penas se materializó en el lugar. En menos de un segundo estaba rodeada de magos que la apuntaban con sus varitas.

Con la frente apoyada en el piso, sus manos estaban cerradas en puño tan fuertemente al lado de su cabeza que los nudillos estaban completamente blancos, el cabello le cubría la cara. A su alrededor se comenzaba a formar un charco de sangre. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo. Temblaba ligeramente y las lágrimas habían hecho acto de presencia.

_Porque, porque a mí, porque a mí, porque a nosotros. _Primero sus padres, ahora Jane y Paul, quien seguiría luego. Empezó a aporrear el piso con las manos. Los magos se sobresaltaron ante esa reacción. Más de uno estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo; nadie le habia visto la cara.

-¡Por qué a mí, por qué a mí!-. Fue un gemido lastimero, que todos los presentes escucharon. Estiró las manos y las apoyó en el suelo, lentamente comenzó a levantarse, estaba débil, le dolía todo el cuerpo y prácticamente estilaba sangre. Se tambaleó antes de erguirse completamente. Levantó la cabeza, una cortada le atravesaba la mejilla izquierda. En la sala se hizo el silencio, todos los magos que la habían apuntado amenazadoramente con sus varitas ahora se inclinaban en una reverencia.

El que parecía ser el jefe dio un paso adelante.

-Alteza; nosotros lo se… sentimos mucho, no sabíamos que se trataba…-. Las puertas se abrieron estruendosamente, una anciana entraba rápido con un sequito de gente siguiéndola presurosa.

-¡Hermione!-. Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos, la de más edad corrió a sostener a la más joven. – ¡Mi niña!-.

- Porque a mí, porque a nosotros, porque a mí, abuela-. La chica se desmayó sobre los brazos de la anciana, mientras esta pedía ayuda desesperada.

Todo el palacio despertó, y se puso en movimiento.

…..

Despertó al atardecer del día siguiente. Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía cansada, exhausta era la palabra más adecuada. Tenía la garganta seca, tenía sed, necesitaba agua.

-A… agua; agua-. En un instante su cama estaba rodeada de gente.

-Hermione, mi niña, como te sientes-

-Agua, por fa…favor-. Sintió la frialdad del vaso posándose sobre sus labios.

-Con cuidado, corazón-. Luego de tragar, cerró los ojos. Que se supone que hacia ahí. Las imágenes de lo acontecido el día anterior golpearon avasalladoramente en su mente.

Como si hubiese tenido un resorte en la espalda, se irguió violentamente en la cama, quedando sentada mirando a todos los presentes, o sea a su abuela, dos elfos domésticos y muchos, muchos medimagos.

-No, no, no, no-. Negaba incesantemente con un movimiento de cabeza. Agarró todas las colchas que la cubrían y las retiró con movimiento rápido. Salió de la cama presurosa, sintió varias manos que intentaban detenerla, pero ella se las quito con violencia. Se detuvo delante de un gran espejo que la mostraba de cuerpo completo. Vestía su pijama.

Al parecer los medimagos habían hecho su trabajo, la herida de su mejilla ya no estaba, de los golpes y los hechizos solo quedaban una que otra magulladura, lo único que delataba que estaba herida, era una venda de blanco inmaculado que le cubría el antebrazo y parte de la mano derecha. Todo esto cortesía de su tan dramática salida.

Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas antes de que de un manotazo las limpiara. Se giró para encarar a los presentes.

-Abuela-. La mujer entendió claramente el mensaje.

-Todos, pueden retirarse-. Unos de los medimagos se adelantó.

-Si me disculpa majestad, creo que puede que la princesa no se encuentre del todo bien todavía-

-Yo estoy perfectamente bien, no se preocupe-.

-Si es así entonces, con su permiso-. Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y salió de allí.

-Supongo que ya sabes lo que sucedió-. Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo lo presumimos-.

-Bellatrix se metió en la casa, me buscaba-.

-¿A ti?, no es posible que se hayan enterado aun-.

-No, tranquila; Voldemort me quería debido a la idiotez que publicó Skeeter; se supone que soy la nueva novia de Harry. El punto es que llegué a la casa y la bruja ya estaba allí; mató a Jean y Paul; intentó atraparme pero logre escapar.

-Mi pequeña- Elisabeth abrazo a su nieta.- Tuve tanto miedo cuando te vi ahí cubierta de sangre-

-Tranquila Abue; estoy bien-. Hermione se alejó un poco de su abuela.

-Que va a suceder ahora-.

-Nada ha cambiado, seguiremos de acuerdo a lo estipulado-. La joven suspiró con resignación, su vida ahora sí que se iba a complicar.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Un mes-

-Supongo que tengo que conformarme, no-

-Querida no es tan terrible, ya verás-

La chica forzó una sonrisa. La verdad es que esperaba que esto nunca pasara.

_Al parecer el destino se empeña en hacerme la vida imposible._ Tomó a su abuela de la mano y salieron de la habitación; la cena iba a ser servida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No me adjudico ninguno de los personajes presentados en el fic a continuación. Todos estos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; yo solo los tomo, los pongo en situaciones embarazosas, juego un rato con ello; y bla bla bla bla bla. **

…

**Capítulo 3.**

Tres semanas, tres malditas, imparables e irrefrenables semanas habían pasado desde que ella se habia aparecido intempestivamente en el palacio; su casa.

Tenía una semana antes de que se cumpliera el mes, la fecha en la que todo saldría a la luz, para hablar con sus amigos, y esperaba fervientemente que la comprendieran, la aceptaran y no se separaran de ella. Sin embargo no se hacía ilusiones, algo no iba a salir bien, de eso estaba completamente segura.

-Alteza, la Reina la espera en la biblioteca-. Una elfa domestica le informó con voz chillona.

-Muchas gracias Wendy, voy en seguida-.

A paso lento se encaminó a la biblioteca. La puerta estaba entre abierta, por lo que podía apreciar lo que sucedía adentro. Se escuchaban voces, su abuela conversaba con alguien. Observó mejor; en efecto estaba acompañada. Dumbledor, Mcgonagall, Remus, Tonks, Moody. Estaba media Orden parada allí, solo faltaban…

-Entonces Elisabeth estas decidida-. Dijo Dumbledor

-Sí, la familia real va a tener que volver a tomar control sobre el gobierno del Mundo Mágico. El ministro está siendo completamente inútil; el poder de Voldemort aumenta, mientras las matanzas de magos y muggles crecen a manos de los mortifagos. Esto ya no puede continuar-.

-Pero Elisabeth, ¿Tu sola?-. Esa era Minerva.

-Por el momento si, luego espero ser sucedida por mi nieta-.

-¿Nieta?-. Inquirieron todos a la vez.

-¿Qué nieta?-. Preguntó Remus.

-La hija de mi difunto hijo Arthur y su difunta esposa Amelia; ha estado escondida desde su nacimiento. Sin embargo creo que más de alguno la conoce.

Hermione creyó oportuno dejar de escuchar detrás de las puertas y hacer acto de presencia.

Entró con paso seguro y la vista clavada en la Reina.

-Abuela, me mandaste llamar-. No era una pregunta, era una aseveración. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como todos quedaban sorprendidos, si no fuese porque era imposible, juraría que sus mandíbulas tocaban el suelo.

-Sí, debía informarte algo; ah y tenemos visitas-. La chica se giró para encarar a la Orden.

-Profesor Dumbledor, profesora Mcgonagall, Remus, Ninphadora, Alastor-.

-Hermione, eres una… Minerva

-Princesa, ó con poco agrado. En un segundo todos hacían una reverencia ante ella, tal como previamente lo habían hecho con la Reina.

Ella en un acto inconsciente se rasco la cabeza, esta situación sí que la incomodaba sobremanera. Volvió a prestar atención a su abuela.

-Abue, que querías informarme-.

-Pues bien, cuando todos sepan quién eres en realidad, vas a necesitar protección, sobre todo cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts para cursar tu último año. Por esto ya tengo a las personas indicadas; las cuales fueron consultadas y aceptaron gustosamente la tarea.

-¿Vas a ponerme guardaespaldas?... ¡Vas a ponerme guardaespaldas!-.

-¡Me reúso completamente!-. Estaba tan enfrascada en la conversación que no se percató que dos personas más ingresaban a la sala por red flu y se paraban enfrente de la chimenea.

-Querida por favor-. Todos prestaban absoluta atención a la interacción entre las dos mujeres.

-Querida nada, por favor abuela, puedo cuidarme bastante bien sola, más que mal llegue aquí sana y salva-.

-Si llegar cubierto de sangre es hacerlo sano y salvo-

-Pero eso no fue por culpa de los hechizos de Bellatrix, ella no llego casi a tocarme; las cortadas fueron culpa de que me lancé contra una ventana; bueno pero ese no es el punto. Yo NO voy a tener guardaespaldas-. Su abuela dejo de prestarle atención.

-Oh, aquí está la anciana.

Hermione se giró. _Hay no, lo que me faltaba._ Nada más que Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape estaban parados frente a ella, los dos miembros de la Orden faltantes.

-Granger-. Dijo Malfoy

-De Leicester; Malfoy-. Volvió a prestarle atención a su abuela. Cuando reparó en algo._ No puede ser, definitivamente no puede ser lo que estoy pensando._

-Abuela-. Dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Veo que ya lo comprendiste, querida-.

-NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO. Ellos no-. Dijo apuntando a los recién llegados, que se veían igual o más sorprendidos que ella, al conocer la identidad de la princesa.- Yo no necesito niñeras, ni que me sigan a todas partes-. La reina escuchaba por ahora con paciencia.

-Abuela, ¡te volviste loca!-. Todos estaban en shock, nadie se atrevería a hablarle así a la Reina.- Además, ellos me odian, me detestan-.

-Majestades-. Snape se adelantó un paso.-Si me disculpan, lo que dice la princesa no es del todo cierto; nosotros no la odiamos, simplemente debemos representar un papel ante todos para guardar las apariencias-.

-Ves, mi niña-.

-Si como no. Abuela, como bien dijeron soy la Princesa, y digo que No voy a tener sombras siguiéndome y cuidándome todo el santo día-

-Y yo soy la Reina Hermione, que no se te olvide, y aun tengo más poder que tú. Los Jóvenes Snape y Malfoy se van a hacer cargo de tu seguridad y esa es mi última palabra-.

Hermione estaba furiosa, sabía que ya no habia vuelta atrás, Elisabeth De Leicester habia tomado una decisión la cual era irrevocable y ella como princesa, debería acatar la orden.

-¡Muy bien, como quieras!-. Comenzó a moverse en dirección a la chimenea.

-¿A dónde vas?-

- Como veo que una gran cantidad de gente acaba de saber quién realmente soy; creo que todavía hay dos personas que tienen derecho a saberlo de mi boca, y no cuando todo esto estalle a través de los periódicos en una semana-. Pasó entre Draco y Severus erguida todo lo que su porte le permitía, con paso firme, orgullosa y elegante. Agarró un puñado de polvos flu, se metió en la chimenea, los miró a todos con el ceño fruncido (todos estaban preocupados, solo una persona encontró graciosa la expresión de la muchacha, Severus Snape) y pronuncio fuerte y claro.

-La madriguera; familia Weasley-. En solo un instante desapareció.

…

**N/A: Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Intentaré subir el próximo pronto, la verdad es que ya tengo pensado más o menos como irá.**

**Los reviews se agradecen, enserio, me motivan a continuar escribiendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No me adjudico ninguno de los personajes presentados en el fic a continuación. Todos estos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; yo solo los tomo, los pongo en situaciones embarazosas, juego un rato con ello; y bla bla bla bla bla. **

…..

**Capítulo 4.**

Emergió entre grandes llamaradas verdes en la chimenea de la sala de los Weasley. La matriarca del clan familiar fue la que se dio cuenta de su presencia; la cual corrió a su encuentro con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hermione, cariño-. Se acercó a la joven dándole un caluroso abrazo.

-Molly, que tal estas, ¿cómo están todos por acá?-.

-Bien, bien. Pero ¿por qué no avisaste que venias?-.

-Fue algo emm imprevisto-.

-Bueno eso no importa, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida; los chicos van a estar tan contentos-.

-De hecho, vengo a hablar con ellos-.

-O si por supuesto, Ronald y Harry deben estar cerca del lago, dijeron algo así como que iban a practicar en las escobas para el nuevo campeonato de quidditch de la escuela-.

-Voy entonces a buscarlos, gracias Molly-.

-Te quedas a cenar, cariño-.

-Lo siento, no puedo, me esperan a cenar en casa-.

-Bueno no importa otra vez será-.

-Si otra vez-. Dicho esto, salió de la casa con dirección al lago en busca de sus amigos.

Los divisó a lo lejos, estaban a lo menos unos diez metros sobre el suelo; demasiado lejos del suelo para su gusto; montados en sus escobas. El pelirrojo entrenaba sus atrapadas mientras el moreno lo ayudaba; ni si quiera se habían percatado de que alguien los observaba.

Se cruzó de brazos y los miró atenta, como habia pasado el tiempo. Recordó a sus padres; los verdaderos, no a los que habían hecho pasar por sus padres (que eran los que todos conocían). Si no que recordó a Arthur y Amelia los cuales habían muerto cuando ella tenía nueve años, los habían mandado a asesinar, varias veces antes se habían librado de ese tipo de atentados, pero esa noche la suerte no les habia sonreído, los primeros e incipientes seguidores de Voldemort habían logrado cumplir en parte con su tarea; en parte, porque ella seguía con vida, jamás nunca se habia dado a conocer su existencia al mundo, eso era lo que le habia salvado la vida. Se podría decir que siempre habia vivido en las sombras. Los pocos recuerdos que tenia de ellos estaban grabados a fuego en su mente. Recordaba por ejemplo a su madre cantándole antes de dormir, o cocinando junto a ella galletas de chocolate con frambuesa, sus favoritas. Recordaba también a su padre llevándola sobre sus hombros y cargándola en sus fuertes brazos cuando la llevaba a su cama.

En su mente se formaron también las imágenes de Jean y Paul a lado de Arthur y Amelia. Jean y Paul, aunque biológicamente no lo fueran, también los consideraba sus padres. Estos eran amigos de los príncipes, y también sus padrinos. Se habían hecho cargo de ella al morir sus padres, con el previo consentimiento de su abuela. Ellos habían estado para sus cumpleaños, cuando recibió su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts, le habían brindado su apellido para que así se mantuviese oculta y nadie la encontrara, habían estado allí cuando tenía pesadillas, la apoyaron en sus logros y la acompañaron en sus fracasos, le habían dado cariño y amor; y ahora ya no estaban, habían muerto. No era justo, ¿porque a quienes quería, la vida se empeñaba en arrebatárselos? Eso era algo que no entendía. ¿Habría algo mal con ella acaso? Por lo menos aún tenía a su abuela, a ella la veía desde que era una niña todos los años, pasaba en el palacio la navidad y las vacaciones. La amaba, pero eso no quitaba que estuviese molesta con ella; por ponerle esa especie de guardaespaldas y sobre todo por querer delegar tan pesada carga sobre sus hombros. Hermione en esos momentos solo quería que su vida fuese normal, que ella fuese una persona normal; o por último que su vida fuese como era hace un año atrás. Suspiró con pesar, todo se había complicado demasiado.

Decidió por fin hacerse notar.

-Hey chicos, relájense, saben perfectamente que este año también van a ganar la copa de quidditch-.

Los dos amigos se giraron, al ver a su amiga sus rostros se iluminaron. En seguida bajaron a tierra y cuando sus pies estaban firmemente posados sobre el suelo corrieron a su encuentro.

-Herms-. Dijo Harry, abrazándola cariñosamente. Hasta ese momento no se habia dado cuenta cuanto habia extrañado los cálidos y reconfortantes abrazos de su mejor amigo. Al sentir esos brazos a su alrededor, tuvo la certeza que las cosas no podían salir tan mal luego de que les contara la verdad, por lo menos no con él.

-Hola Hermione-. Esta vez era Ron quien la abrazaba, no tan efusivo como el moreno.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que venias?ó el oji verde.

-Fue algo imprevisto-.

-Imprevisto-. Dijo Ron

-Sí, de hecho tengo que hablar con ustedes-. Dijo seria, como nunca antes la habían visto.

-Que pasa Herms, me estas preocupando-. Harry cada vez estaba más intranquilo.

-Hace tres semanas aproximadamente, Bellatrix se metió a mi casa, su misión era capturarme, por eso de que soy "tu novia"-. Dijo esto último con tono de burla.

-Estas bien, te hizo algo, juro que voy a matarla; a esa sádica y a la estúpida de Skeeter-. Harry, la interrumpía.

-Y tus padres-. Preguntó Ron. Hermione bajó la cabeza.

-Muertos-. No solo se refería a los Granger, sino que también a los De Leicester. Por ambos se lamentaba.

-Merlín, Paul y Jean. Hermione lo lamento tanto, lo lamentamos tanto, porque no nos lo dijiste antes, no nos avisaste, porque…-. Ambos chicos abrazaron al mismo tiempo a Hermione, transmitiéndole todo su apoyo.

-Ellos no eran mis padres…, por lo menos no biológicamente-. Dijo en un susurro, susurro que los chicos alcanzaron a escuchar.

Ambos jóvenes la soltaron para poder mirarla mejor a la cara.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto Ron

-¿Cómo que no eran tus padres?-. Interrumpió Harry

-Lo que escucharon, no lo eran. Mis padres biológicos se llamaban Arthur y Amelia-.

-Arthur y Amelia, Arthur y Amelia-. Murmuro Ron, lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros dos lo escucharan. Esos nombres le eran conocidos, ya los habia escuchado antes, pero donde y quienes.

_Es obvio que él debe haber oído hablar de ellos, incluso debe haberse criado escuchando hablar sobre los Reyes y los Príncipes. Más que mal son la realeza del mundo mágico, por lo menos por cultura general debe conocerlos._

-Granger, ni siquiera es mi apellido-. Continuó la chica. Los dos la miraban completamente perdidos.

_Dios, debí haberles dicho esto antes, pero no podía, lo tenía prohibido, uff, que difícil._ Se pasó las manos por la cara y luego enterró estas mismas en su pelo. _Es ahora o nunca._

- De Leicester… Hermione De Leicester es mi nombre-. Listo estaba dicho.

Fueron solo segundos los que se hizo el silencio, segundos que a ella se le hicieron eternos; hasta que un grito le puso fin.

-QQQUUUEEEEEE-. Era Ron. Como suponía debía de haberse dado cuenta.

-No entiendo, que pasa-. Harry claramente estaba completamente perdido.

-Que que pasa, QUE PASA. PASA HARRY, QUE ELLA ES HERMIONE DE LEICESTER, HIJA DE ARTHUR Y AMELIA DE LEICESTER Y NIETA DE ELISABETH DE LEICESTER.-

-¿y?-. Harry seguía sin entender nada. Miraba incesantemente a Hermione y ella solo esquivaba su mirada, de hecho lo que miraba ahora era exclusivamente sus zapatos, como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-MERLIN HARRY, LOS DE LEICESTER SON UNA DE LAS FAMILIAS MAS ANTIGUAS DEL MUNDO MAGICO. LOS DE LEICESTER SON LA REALESA DEL MUNDO MAGICO-.

-¿Hermione?-. Harry se habia dirigido directamente a ella, sin alzar la voz y completamente calmado. Ella no encontró la voz para responderle.

-HARRY, ELISABETH ESTÁ VIVA, ARTHUR Y AMELIA MURIERON HACE UNOS OCHO AÑOS. ELLA POR apuntando a la chica.- ES LA PRINCESA Y LA SIGUIENTE EN LA SUCESION REAL-.

-Princesa…siguiente…vas a ser por fin levanto la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza.

-Por qué no nos lo dijiste-

-POR QUE, YO TE DIGO POR QUE, POR QUE NO NOS TIENE CONFIANSA, POR QUE ES UNA INCONSECUENTE-. Ahora se dirigía completamente a Hermione, un poco menos exaltado, pero si claramente enojado.

- ¡No me puedo creer que no nos lo hayas contado! – Exclamó – ¡Pensé que éramos tus amigos!

-Ron, he pasado toda mi vida escondida, mis padres fueron asesinados, los Granger fueron asesinado. No podía decir nada, imagínate como hubiese terminado si se hubiese sabido, ya era lo suficientemente peligroso que asistiera a Hogwarts, para andar divulgando mi verdadera identidad-.

- ¡Aun así deberías habérnoslo dicho!-. Dijo Ron

Harry estaba paralizado, no salía del shock, Ron en cambio estaba hecho una furia, se distanciaba cada vez más dispuesto a alejarse y salir de ahí. Hermione lo noto, por lo que se le adelanto.

-Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Adoro su comprensión. Ah y Ron no te muevas, soy yo la que se va-. Con paso rápido volvió a la madriguera, entro intempestivamente, ignoró olímpicamente a Molly, se metió en la chimenea y desapareció de allí envuelta en llamas verdes.

Apareció en la biblioteca del palacio. Salió de allí, inevitablemente tendría que pasar por el comedor y era la hora de la cena, tenía la impresión de que toda la Orden estaría allí. Y no se equivocada.

Cuando entró se hizo el silencio, ignoro la ausencia de conversación y siguió su camino, lo único que quería era estar sola. Antes de que cumpliera su objetivo, su abuela la detuvo.

-Hermione la cena está servida, ¿no te sientas con nosotros?-

-No tengo nada mas que añadir y antes de que alguien más la fuese a detener se fue de allí.

Minutos después Severus Snape salía tras ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No me adjudico ninguno de los personajes presentados en el fic a continuación. Todos estos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; yo solo los tomo, los pongo en situaciones embarazosas, juego un rato con ello; y bla bla bla bla bla. **

**N/A: Gracias a ****Perse B.J, sailor mercuri o neptune, vampylolita y AliceC.-Whitlock por sus comentario. Y a todos los que leen la historia de forma anónima.**

**¡Ahora a leer!**

…..

**Capítulo 5. **

Se paró, dio unas breves disculpas y salió con paso rápido. Si se ha de decir la verdad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué lo hacía; la verdad es que su compañero también habia tenido la intención de seguirla, pero él lo habia detenido y le habia dado a entender que él se ocupaba del asunto, así que podía continuar cenando como lo venía haciendo hasta ahora.

Se sentía realmente extraño caminando por medio de esos pasillos rodeado de tanto lujo. Como es que en todos esos años no se habia dado cuenta de quién era ella realmente, esa era una de sus principales incógnitas, incógnita que pretendía revelar, en lo posible esa misma noche.

Ciertamente no tenía la más mínima idea de donde se podía encontrar la chica, el lugar era gigante, con un millar de habitaciones distintas, pasadizos secretos, y quien sabe cuánta cosa más. Así que optó por la localización rápida y facilitada.

-Wendy-. Llamó en voz alta.

-Me llamó joven Snape-. Dijo con voz chillona la elfa, no habia demorado ni un segundo en aparecer luego de que habia sido llamada. Severus no entendía por qué todos allí se empeñaban en llamarlo joven Snape. Está bien, él no era un vejete, pero si era un treintón, y el hecho de que le llamaran joven Snape, lo molestaba, incomodaba y avergonzaba todo por partes iguale.

-Si Wendy, sabes dónde está la Princesa-.

-Está en su habitación, acabamos de llevarle la cena allí-.

-Gracias Wendy, pero si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías indicarme cuál es su habitación?-.

-Por supuesto joven, sígame-. La elfa se puso en marcha con el profesor de DCAO siguiéndole los talones. Se detuvieron pronto frente a una gran puerta de madera delicada y finamente tallada. Miró hacia abajo para decirle algo a la elfina, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que a su lado ya no se encontraba nadie, estaba solo enfrente a la imponente puerta, y estaba creyendo que la idea de seguirla e ir a verla no era tan buena como creyó al principio.

_Vamos, por Merlín, eres Severus Snape, el más temido y odiado profesor de todo Hogwarts, porque tan nervioso. Es solo una joven a la que se te encargó proteger. "Si pero resulta, que no es una simple joven, es una Princesa y la futura Reina, y la que por años fue tu más brillante alumna, y a la que además le hiciste la vida imposible". En eso tienes…_Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía estar teniendo una conversación consigo mismo. Levantó el puño con parsimonia, toco la puerta y esperó. Nada sucedió, volvió a tocar, de nuevo no hubo respuesta. Entró entonces sin haber recibido permiso alguno.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, pese a ello podía observar todo lo que habia en su interior. Un par de sillones estaban dispuestos enfrente de una gran chimenea, con el fuego crepitando en su interior. Habia también una pequeña mesa redonda en medio de los sillones, una bandeja con la cena descansaba en ella totalmente intacta. En sima de la chimenea habían varios retratos tanto mágicos como Muggles. También había una gran estantería pegada a una de las paredes completamente repleta de libros. En la habitación, aparte de la puerta principal por la que habia entrado, habían tres puerta más pequeñas y un gran ventanal cubierto solo por una cortina casi transparente pensada estratégicamente para dejar entrar la luz de la luna. De las puertas él podía presumir que una daba a la habitación, la otra seguramente sería un estudio y la última, bueno de la última no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que podía ser.

No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, estaba empezando a preocuparse. Por la cara que traía cuando llegó, presumía que las cosas no habían ido bien. Esperaba solo que con lo inteligente que era no se le ocurriera hacer ninguna estupidez.

De repente percibió un movimiento, movimiento proveniente de detrás del gran ventanal con las cortinas casi transparentes. Camino a paso silencioso hacia allí. Ahí estaba, recargada en la baranda de un bonito balcón, desde ahí tenía una vista preciosa. Por un lado un hermoso lago se extendía poderoso por los terrenos de la familia, por otro, un profundo y frondoso bosque incitaba a perderse en él.

Lástima que ella no prestaba atención a nada más que el recuerdo de su tan amena charla con sus "amigos".

Estaba abatida, dolida, apenada, desolada, triste y un poco temerosa por su futuro incierto. Sus cuatro padres muertos, sus amigos le daban la espalda, la presión a la que estaba sometida la estaba matando. Ella no podría con todo, iba a decepcionar a su abuela. Su vida, ella no quería esa vida. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder y un segundo después sentía las lágrimas bajar a raudales por sus mejilla, imparables, implacables. Ya no podía detenerlas. Habia luchado contra ellas, manteniéndose fuerte, estoica durante aproximadamente un mes. Pero ya todo esto la habia superado.

-¿Por qué?-. Fue un gemido lastimero, que el maestro alcanzo a escuchar. La chica se veía tan frágil a los ojos de él, tan indefensa, tan abatida y tan desolada, que hizo que algo se agitara dentro de él. Tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de reconfortarla y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien, que lo que hubiese sucedido con los descerebrados de sus amigos se podía solucionar. Tuvo la necesidad irrefrenable de envolverla en sus brazos y susurrarle palabras de aliento hasta que ella volviese a sonreír.

_Pero en que estás pensando Severus. Ni se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido. Eres solo su indeseable maestro y odioso guardia. No eres su amigo. Así que céntrate y compórtate como es debido. _

-Alteza-. Hermione se giró bruscamente, no lo habia oído entrar.

-Alteza- repitió e hizo una inclinación de cabeza. La chica encontraba de lo más irrisorio que el grandilocuente Severus Snape, el hombre que la molesto toda su estadía en Hogwarts, el que la llamaba insufrible sabelotodo, come libros, biblioteca andante, ahora hiciera una reverencia cada vez que la veía.-Yo… eh… toque, pero nadie respondió entonces decidí entrar-. Detuvo su retahíla de escusas cuando vio las lágrimas que corrían libres por las mejillas de la muchacha.

-Las cosas no salieron bien con Weasley y Potter cierto-. La chica por respuesta negó con la cabeza; si hablaba seguro se quebraría. El raciocinio de Severus voló quien sabe a dónde. Se adelantó un paso, alargo la mano, agarro a la chica del brazo y de un tiró la atrajo hacia si rodeándola con los brazos. Hermione se agarró a la túnica del hombre y sollozó amargamente, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello lentamente. Estuvieron así segundos, minutos, horas, eso solo lo saben la luna y las estrellas que actuaron de testigos. El hecho es que la lucidez terminó por regresar a la mente del profesor.

_Snape ¡que es lo que estás haciendo!, te dije que te comportaras. Se supone que eres un adusto, irritante e insoportable._ _Por Merlín que te está pasando. No puedes ir abrazando gente por la vida .Tienes una reputación que cuidar. Además ella debe querer que la sueltes, piensa, quien en su sano juicio querría estar entre tus brazos. ¡Ya reacciona, suéltala y sal de ahí!_ Haciendo caso a su conciencia, la soltó y se alejó de ella.

-Yo eh…-. Severus Snape balbuceando, muchos querrían ver eso.- Alteza, yo lo siento, me extralimite completamente, ruego me disculpe; juro esto no volverá a repetirse-. _Cuidado hombre, es malo jurar en vano._ Hizo nuevamente una reverencia y se alejó presuroso.

Hermione se quedó estática, parada donde el profesor la habia dejado, completamente asombrada. Ese hombre estaba bajo el influjo de un imperius o tenia graves problemas de personalidad múltiple. Pero habia que reconocerle algo, logró alegrarla un poco.

Entró a la sala, vio su bandeja con la cena. Definitivamente no tenía hambre, por lo que la ignoró providencialmente. Ingresó por una de las puertas hacia su habitación. Ya mañana pensaría que es lo que iba a hacer. Se desvistió, se puso pijama, se lanzó a la cama y se quedó dormida en un sueño intranquilo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No me adjudico ninguno de los personajes presentados en el fic a continuación. Todos estos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; yo solo los tomo, los pongo en situaciones embarazosas, juego un rato con ello; y bla bla bla bla bla. **

**N/A: Gracias por todos los comentarios. Me alegra mucho que se tomen el tiempo para dejar reviews.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, aunque Severus no sea muy participe de él. Es un poco más largo que los capítulos anteriores.**

**Bueno, sin nada mas que añadir,**

**¡A leer!.**

….

**Capítulo 6**

Madrugó como era su costumbre. Se vistió, unos Jeans ajustados, una polera blanca sin mangas también ajustada y sus zapatillas converse negras era lo que usaba. Decidió que si sus amigos iban a comportarse como troles idiotas, ella no haría nada para intentar hacerlos entrar en razón. Tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Bajó a desayunar, definitivamente no iría al comedor; molestar a los elfos para que arreglaran una mesa que era ridículamente kilométrica solamente para ella (ya que a las seis de la mañana nadie estaba despierto, o por lo menos eso creía) no estaba dentro de sus planes próximos. Por muy Princesa y futura Reina que fuera, sus convicciones sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos seguían intactas, por ende no pretendía abusar de ellos.

Se dirigió a la cocina entonces. Afortunadamente no habia ningún elfo ahí.

_Deben estar ocupados del resto del palacio. Mejor para mí, por fin podré prepararme algo como una persona normal._ Contenta por el hecho de que por fin en lo que llevaba allí podría practicar la autosuficiencia se puso manos a la obra. Se le antojaban unos huevos revueltos con tostadas y una taza de café bien cargado, estaba hambrienta, mala decisión no haber cenado anoche.

Lo primero que hizo fue poner a calentar el agua y sacar las cosas para preparar el café. Luego saco tres huevos, que preparó en una sartén a la par que ponía a tostar el pan. La estancia se llenó pronto del delicioso olor a comida, abriéndole aún más el apetito.

El pan y los huevos ya estaban listos. Lo primero lo puso en una panera, mientras que con un paño agarró el mango del sartén. Con cada cosa en una mano se giró para así poder sentarse a la mesa y disfrutar de su merecido alimento, Ahí fue cuando descubrió que no estaba sola. Draco Malfoy completamente despeinado, descalzo y vestido solo con unos pantalones de pijama y una polera gris sin mangas venia entrando a la cocina ahogando un bostezo que amenazaba con salir.

Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica, porque cuando esta le habló llegó a saltar del susto.

-Al parecer hay más gente madrugadora en esta "casa"-. Lo último lo dijo en completo tono de burla. El lugar donde vivía se podía llamar de cualquier forma menos una casa, sobre todo por las dimensiones que tenía.

El chico la miró desconcertado y asombrado de encontrársela allí, además de haberlo tomado por sorpresa. Luego sin embargo recordó quien era su interlocutora, por lo que intento guardar la compostura y el protocolo que fuera posible, bueno todo lo que se podía tomando en cuenta en las fachas en las que se encontraba.

-Alteza, no imaginé encontrarla aquí-. Hizo una inclinación. Hermione hizo rodar lo ojos. Primero por el apelativo que habia usado, segundo, porque era obvio que se la encontraría, más que mal estaba en su casa y tercero porque el altanero joven Malfoy se habia inclinado ante ella. Definitivamente el mundo se habia vuelto loco.

-Supongo que si bajaste hasta aquí, fue para desayunar no. Ven siéntate ahí-.

-Alteza, yo… la verdad es que no tengo hambre-. Mentira, era el hambre lo que lo habia desesperado después de todo. Al decir aquello, su estómago rugió contradiciéndolo.

La chica rió.

-Tu estómago opina lo contrario-.

-Yo no…-.

-Malfoy ¿vas a sentarte aquí por las buenas o voy a tener que ordenártelo?-. El chico terminó por hacerle caso a la joven real.

Ella sacó otra tasa y otro plato, y puso el agua caliente, el café, el pan y los huevos, entre los dos, ya que estaban sentados uno frente a otro.

La chica pensó que si iba a tenerlo siguiéndola todo el día, por lo menos podría intentar llevarse bien con él, así que empezaría desde ese momento.

-Así que por lo que veo no soy la única que madruga-. Draco casi se atraganta con el pan, al escuchar que la chica le estaba conversando.

-La verdad es que no Alteza, de hecho Severus también esta levantado, solo que Dumbledor lo mando llamar por eso no está aquí también-.

-¿Severus?-. La chica se extrañó que tratara de tú al malhumorado profesor.

-Emm si-. Se rascó la cabeza, nervioso e incómodo.

-¿Por qué Draco?-. El chico se asombró al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios en vez de su apellido y además no entendió la pregunta.

-Por qué, que Alteza-.

-Por qué aceptaste, porque aceptaron actuar de niñeras-.

-Y por qué no habríamos de haber aceptado-.

-No me respondas con otra pregunta-.

-Lo siento Alteza-.

- Porque dos Slytherin aceptarían cuidar a una Gryffindor, sobre todo si esa Gryffindor es la persona a la que le han hecho la vida imposibles y además detestan y odian-.

- Alteza, primero porque esa Gryffindor es la futura Reina, segundo no la odiamos, simplemente era una fachada, debíamos guardar las apariencias, como bien ha dicho somos Slytherin se supone que debemos actuar y comportarnos de una determinada manera, y tercero lamentamos haberla tratado de esa manera durante todos esos años. Además pertenecemos a la Orden, y ahora que ya no trabajamos como doble espías, nos pareció de lo más adecuado realizar este trabajo-.

Ya habían terminado de desayunar, sin embargo ninguno se habia movido de su puesto.

-Está bien, voy a hacer como que creo lo que dices-. Dijo sonriéndole, la verdad Draco nunca le habia caído del todo mal, se imaginaba que su actuar era porque estaba bajo la presión de su padre. Nunca habia llegado al extremo de odiarle como Harry y Ron. En cuanto a Snape siempre habia sentido un gran respeto y admiración por el hombre, además de jamás creer que era malvado.

-Alteza si me disculpa debo retirarme-.

-Adelante-. El chico se levantó y se encamino a la puerta, antes de salir fue interrumpido.

-Draco, mi nombre es Hermione-.

-Lo se Alteza-. Dicho esto, el rubio desapareció.

….

-Abuela por favor, no podemos dejar esto para otro día-.

-No cariño, en cinco días todos sabrán quien eres, y necesitas atuendo adecuado a tu posición, por lo menos para cuando estés en palacio o para ocasiones importantes-.

-Pero abuela-.

-Nada de peros señorita-.

Así continuaron toda la tarde de ese día, encerradas en su habitación una emocionada Reina, la hastiada Princesa y una nerviosa modista.

…

Los miembros de la Orden, exceptuando claro a sus "niñeras" como les gustaba llamarlos, se habían retirado del palacio esa mañana, eso sí, volverían en cuatro días para su presentación ante la sociedad mágica.

_Yupi que divertido, todos sabrán quien soy, todas las personas que conozco, estaré bajo la mirada de absolutamente todo el mundo, que alentador._

Necesitaba despejarse, saldría no importa donde fuera, pero necesitaba salir de allí. Estaba a punto de desaparecerse cuando la detuvieron.

-A donde pretende que va Alteza-. Era Malfoy el que osaba detenerla.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia-.

- No puedo permitir que salga sola, ordenes de la Reina-.

-Como quieras-. Agarró el brazo del chico y desapareció con él.

Apareció al lado de una gran pileta en el centro de un hermoso parque al que acostumbraba ir para despejarse y aclarar las ideas. Se sentó al borde de la pileta y con una mano se puso a juguetear con el agua.

-Alteza, que es lo que hacemos aquí-.

-Tú dijiste que no podía salir sola, pues bien, no salí sola-.

-Deberíamos volver al palacio-.

-Hazlo tu si quieres, lo que es yo me quedo aquí-. Draco se resignó. Estudió el lugar en busca de algún peligro. No encontró nada, así que se quedó parado al lado de la princesa.

-¿Qué te llevó a unirte a la Orden y alejarte de los ideales de tu padre y compañeros?-.

-Disculpe-.

-Me oíste bien-.

- Debo admitir que hasta tercer año creía en todas las estupideces que pregonaba mi padre, pero ya en cuarto año me fui acercando más a mi padrino, Severus; y me di cuenta que el Señor tenebroso era solo un loco con aires de grandeza que no le iba hacer bien a nadie. En quinto año fue que me enteré del puesto de doble espía que tenía mi padrino, decidí unirme a la Orden y también trabajar como doble espía, así podría hacer algo bueno por el mundo y mantener contento a mi padre. Sin embargo en sexto, el señor tenebroso tenía una tarea para mí, debía meter a los mortifagos al castillo y asesinar a Dumbledor. Como sabrá, lo primero sí que lo cumplí satisfactoriamente, pero lo segundo, lo segundo no podía hacerlo. El señor tenebroso habia estipulado que si yo no cumplía lo ordenado, entonces debería hacerlo Severus, él tampoco pudo, por más que previamente Dumbledor le rogó que lo hiciera si era necesario. Luego de eso quedamos al descubierto como traidores. Mayormente no nos preocupa ya que si bien sabemos que el innombrable querrá vengarse, ahora está más interesado en Potter y prontamente en usted Alteza, por eso es que debemos protegerla, en el palacio, en la calle y en el castillo. No se le olvide que Hogwarts está lleno de hijos de mortifagos que pueden querer hacerle daño-.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, eso explicaba muchas cosas, Draco le caía cada vez mejor. El chico estaba siempre dispuesto a conversar y a responder sus preguntas, no importaba si lo hiciese porque ella era una princesa y se sentía presionado a responderle. Por ultimo le hacía compañía, más que los que se suponía eran sus amigos.

-Está bien ya podemos irnos-. Dijo levantándose. –Ah y Draco, mi nombre es Hermione-.

-Ya lo sé Alteza-.

-Entonces úsalo, y obvia ese estúpido apelativo por el que me llamas-.

-Creo que no Alteza-. Dicho esto volvieron a desaparecer.

…

-Vamos Hermione, baja ya, no hagas esperar a los periodistas-.

- Pero abuela, solo quieren tomarme fotos para los periódicos de mañana, la que va a hablar y ser entrevistada eres tú, entonces no veo la razón para que baje; pásale una de mis fotos que ya tienes y asunto arreglado-.

-Hermione por favor.-

-Abuela sabes perfectamente bien que yo no quiero esto, sin embargo voy a bajar por consideración a ti-.

-Gracias, querida, así podrás lucir ese hermoso vestido-. Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación, una alegre y la otra completamente resignada.

Afuera los esperaban Draco y Severus para escoltarlas. Los dos hicieron una reverencia al verlas. El rubio le regalo una sonrisa a la chica, mientras que el adusto profesor, con la boca ligeramente abierta miraba a la joven con cara de tonto embobado, como si no hubiese visto nunca en su vida algo más maravilloso.

El joven Malfoy notó el estado de su compañero por lo que le propino un codazo antes de que alguien más notara su cara de bobo. Severus al recibir el golpe, recuperó su habitual expresión insondable. Sin embargo, si las miradas matasen el joven de cabello rubio estaría muerto y en el quinto infierno.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la biblioteca, los guardias abrieron las puertas para ellas, y en el momento en que la Reina y la Princesa pusieron un pie en la habitación, una lluvia de flashes cayó sobre ellas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No me adjudico ninguno de los personajes presentados en el fic a continuación. Todos estos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; yo solo los tomo, los pongo en situaciones embarazosas, juego un rato con ello; y bla bla bla bla bla. **

**N/A: Lamento la tardanza, generalmente no me demoro tanto en publicar, pero he estado llena de exámenes en la escuela, como es mi último año antes de la universidad… pero bueno no les doy más la lata.**

**A leer y disfrútenlo.**

…

Estaba apoyada en el balcón de su habitación, esperaba a que la fuesen a buscar para su regreso a Hogwarts.

Soltó un suspiro de…, de que, ciertamente no lo sabía. Ese último mes habia sido el más hilarante, estresante, agobiante y extraño de toda su vida.

_**Flash Back**_

La noticia de que la Realeza Magica volvia al poder se habia propagado mas rápido de lo ue se demoraban en decir su nombre completo. Su cara habia salido en absolutamente todos los periódicos, ya no habia persona ni criatura, ni mago ni bruja que no conociera quien era ella.

Luego de eso todo se complicó aún más. Primero porque no habían dejado de llegar a palacio ramos de flores, regalos costosos y peticiones de matrimonio hacia ella. Por dios, era una persona, no una cosa que se pudiese disputar por ser el mejor partido que nunca existió.

En segundo lugar, los malditos reporteros, no sabía cómo lo hacían, pero siempre lograban encontrarla. Sus tácticas eran diversas; se convertían en animagos, saboteaban la red flu, intentaban sobornar a la gente de palacio, utilizaban hechizos de invisibilidad, escobas, incluso habían llegado a utilizar Hipogrifos. Estaban definitivamente desesperados por una foto de ella.

Más encima, era escoltada a cada maldito lugar al que se le ocurría ir. Su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin. Ah, para que mentía, ya se habia acabado hace mucho tiempo, y ese mismo día habia explotado.

Se habia levantado temprano por la mañana, no era novedad, según Draco, era la persona mas madrugadora del mundo, bueno, solo superada por Severus Snape.

Bajó a las cocinas y como habia pasado muchas veces no habia ningún elfo por ahí, eso sinceramente le subía el ánimo; podría preparar algo ella misma.

Puso sobre la mesa leche, café, jugo, pan y cosas para el pan. Se giró y comenzó a preparar tres huevos revueltos. Visto desde fuera, era demasiada comida para una sola persona; pero ella no desayunaría sola.

-Buenos días Draco-. El chico habia puesto un solo pie en la cocina y ella ya habia advertido su presencia, la verdad es que no entendía como lo hacía.

-Buenos días no lograba quitarse ese apelativo con él.- Madrugando como siempre-. Desde su primer encuentro en la cocina, desayunaban frecuentemente juntos, fuese la comida preparada por los elfos o por Hermione.

-Espero que estés hambriento, porque esto está casi listo-.

-Creo alteza que soy adicto a los huevos revueltos-. Respondió asomándose sobre el hombro de la chica. Era un gesto bastante cercano que no le molestaba a ninguno de los dos, en el tiempo que llevaba ella viviendo en palacio y el haciendo de "guardaespaldas" , se habían vuelto amigos, simpatizaban bastante, además de que con sus comentarios y ocurrencias le hacia la vida mas llevadera y alegre.

-Draco-. Alguien más habia echo acto de presencia en la cocina. Ambos se giraron ante el reconocimiento de aquella voz. Al hombre que habia entrado de improviso a la cocina buscando a su compañero, no le pasó desapercibida la cercanía que tenían los dos chicos al momento de entrar, y eso aunque le doliera admitirlo le repateaba por dentro. Endureció el rostro tanto que casi dolía, miro con furia contenida a su sobrino y si alguien se hubiese detenido a ver todas las emociones que pasaban por su mirada se habría dado cuenta de que la que predominaba entre todas ellas era la de los más absolutos y casi incontenibles celos.

-Padrino, que es lo que deseas-.

-Yo he… olvídalo, después giró para irse; pero fue interrumpido.

-No quieres desayunar con nosotros-.

-No-. Fue brusco, cortante y frio, no pudo evitarlo, salió con paso raudo de ahí.

-Se puede saber que rayos le pasa-. Le preguntó al rubio, mientras se sentaban y dejaba los huevos sobre la mesa.

El chico negó con la cabeza, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas disimular la sonrisa que se quería formar en sus labios. Que si lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, y ni siquiera habia necesitado que se lo confirmaran, el adusto profesor a veces podía ser demasiado evidente sobre todo para él, que habia convivido y compartido mucho con aquel hombre, tanto, que podía interpretar todas sus expresiones por imperceptibles que fueran. Severus Snape estaba simplemente que se moría de los celos.

No habían ni empezado a comer cuando un elfo de grandes orejas, ojos saltones y voz extremadamente chillona entró a la estancia.

-Princesa, princesa, hay algo para usted en la sala-.

-Hay no, que no sea lo que creo-. Draco soltó una sonora carcajada.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la sala.

-Esto es completamente ridículo-. Murmuró para si. El lugar estaba repleto completamente con arreglos florales, también habían cajas con regalos y tarjetas muchas, no miles de tarjetas. Ya se imaginaba lo que decían todas y cada una de ellas.

"Lady Hermione, aceptaría contraer nupcias con este humilde hombre", o "He estado perdidamente enamorado de usted por años", "Es usted la musa de mis inspiraciones", o frases baratas como: "debo estar en el cielo, porque es usted un ángel".

Por dios ya estaba harta, y para empeorar aún más las cosas, no estaba sola presenciando ese espectáculo, el idiota de Draco y el malhumorado de Snape también estaban ahí. No podía creer que esto le estuviese pasando. Paseo nuevamente la mirada por todo el lugar y algo llamó su atención, ahí en medio de todo se encontraba una hermosa flor, la cual era tan rara, que se decía que crecía una cada cinco años en todo el mundo. Sinceramente no creía que ninguno de esos pelmazos pudiese haberla mandado.

La curiosidad fue más fuerte, por lo que se acercó a esa flor. Draco la miraba intrigado, mientras que Severus, bueno él estaba que echaba chispas. La chica jamás habia demostrado interés por ninguna de las cosas que le enviaban sus "admiradores" , y sin embargo ahora la veía retirar con cuidado la tarjeta que traía, acariciando los pétalos de la flor con delicadeza, y para rematar todo la chica esbozaba una sonrisa, de esas sinceras que no se le habían visto en mucho tiempo.

La tarjeta decía:

_Querida Hermione._

_¡La noticia nos tomó completamente por sorpresa! Es impresionante, jamás lo sospechamos, porque no nos lo dijiste; olvida lo anterior, es obvio que no nos lo podías contar, pero apenas nos volvamos a ver queremos escuchar la historia completa, no te nos vas a escapar, escuchaste señorita. _

_Ahora que eres de la realeza; bueno siempre lo fuiste solo que nosotros no lo sabíamos; ¿tenemos que dirigirnos a ti como Súper Alteza Real Princesa del mundo Mágico?, broma, broma, no arrugues el ceño, es evidente que lo estás haciendo; despreocúpate, siempre serás nuestra Hermione, por muy rimbombante que sea tu nombre completo._

_Un beso y un abrazo grande, y todo nuestro apoyo moral, hechiza a Rita Sketter de nuestra parte. Nos vemos en Hogwarts._

_Tus incondicionales amigos Neville, Luna y Giny._

-Parece que hay un prospecto que si es de su gusto-. Dijo mordaz el hombre, a lo que Draco ahogó una risa. La chica se giró para observarlos.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Que eso de aborrecer las flores y hacerlas desaparecer porque según usted las detestaba era solo una fachada, creo que ya encontró uno de su agrado, quizás que alcornoque y cabeza hueca debe ser; y usted debe haberse golpeado la cabeza o sinceramente tanto libro ya la volvió loca, para aceptar una cosa así-.

Bueno esto ya era la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Que le pasaba a ese hombre, y por qué carajo le molestaban tanto sus dichos. Eso era lo de menos en todo caso, ella no pretendía quedarse callada.

-Quien te crees que eres, se te olvida acaso con quien estás hablando, que te importa lo que piense yo de todos estos regalos, que te importa si me agrada alguno, mantente alejado de mis asuntos y que no se te olvide cual es tu lugar-. Dijo todo esto tan fríamente que los dos hombres se quedaron paralizados.

-¡Wendy, Wendy!-.

-¿Si princesa?-.

-No quiero volver a ver nunca más regalos dirigidos para mí en el palacio, ni estos ni ningunos otros, me escuchaste-.

-Como ordene, jamás volverán a entrar a esta casa -.

Hermione se encamino a la salida, pero al pasar por el lado del joven rubio, sintió como una mano la detenía.

-Alteza…-. Esa era otra cosa que la tenia de los nervios.

-Alteza tu abuela Malfoy, detesto ese apelativo, no quiero volver a escucharlo salir de tu boca, ni ese ni ningún otro-. Se deshizo de la mano del chico con brusquedad, y siguió su camino.

-Alte…-.

-Es una orden Malfoy-.

Ahora sí que definitivamente estaba alterada, necesitaba relajarse con suma urgencia y solo habia una forma de hacerlo. Subió a su habitación, mientras movía violentamente su varita, con cada movimiento alguna parte de su ropa cambiaba. Terminó descalza, con unos shorts diminutos y un peto que con mucha suerte le llegaba al ombligo.

Al entrar a sus aposentos, obvió la puerta que daba a su habitación y la que daba al estudio; se dirigió entonces a la que tiempo atrás habia causado curiosidad a Severus.

La habitación era simplemente una sala de entrenamientos, una sala de duelos. En el momento en que puso un pie en el lugar, cuatro armaduras dieron un paso al frente. Estas estaban hechizadas, dos pelearían cuerpo a cuerpo con ella, las otras dos lo harían con hechizos; no es que las armaduras supiesen hacer hechizos, La chica las habia adaptado y hechizado para que pudiesen hacer imitaciones de hechizos, que por supuesto no la dañarían, pero le servirían para agilizar sus movimientos y preparar los encantamientos de bloqueo.

Ella si utilizaría encantamientos de verdad, al fin y al cabo debía practicar, no quería ser presa fácil para nadie, además de que estaba deseosa de descargar su furia en algo.

Un hechizo pasó rozando su brazo, habia comenzado el entrenamiento.

….

Mientras tanto, en la sala, los dos hombres siguieron pasmados unos minutos más.

-Se puede saber qué te pasa-.

-yo…no lo sé-.

-Yo si lo sé, estas celoso, estás malditamente celoso-.

-No digas estupideces Draco-.

-Estupidez se llama ahora a decir la verdad-.

-Ya cállate-.

-Estás tan celoso que no eres capaz de mantener la boca cerrada y controlar tu lengua. Por favor, cuando ella llegó de hablar con Potter y Weasley corriste a verla, el día de la conferencia con los periodistas te quedaste mirándola como idiota, en la cocina recién, si las miradas matasen yo ya estaría muerto y ahora, por dios, era una maldita flor que le gustó, y sabes que, probablemente era de alguien que conocía, de algún amigo tal vez. Te aseguro que si no fuese así, no se habría molestado en abrir la tarjeta siquiera-.

-Yo…-.

-Y más encima, le hablas de esa manera como si tuvieses algún derecho. Maldita sea, tienes claro quién es, jamás la habia visto tan enojada, ni cuando le decíamos esa sarta de idioteces en Hogwarts-.

-Joven Draco, Joven Severus-. Era Wendy que los habia interrumpido.

-Que sucede Wendy-. Preguntó Severus.

-Alguien quiere ver a la Princesa-. En ese momento un chico moreno entro a la habitación.

-Potter-. Dijeron a la vez.

-Snape, Malfoy-. Hizo un movimiento a modo de saludo.-Necesito hablar con Hermione-.

Los que hacían de guardias se miraron, y luego de unos segundos de meditar la situación, asintieron con la cabeza.

-Sígueme Potter-. Dijo el profesor.

-Severus, no hemos terminado aún, esta conversación queda pendiente-. Habló el rubio.

El adusto maestro y el niño que vivió, se encaminaron a la habitación de Hermione.

El joven de la cicatriz miraba boquiabierto todo a su alrededor; como es que su amiga, si es que aún lo era, pudo haber ocultado todo esto por tanto tiempo. Todo era tan grande, fastuoso y lujoso, que era inconcebible.

Severus se detuvo frente a la gran puerta y tocó. No hubo respuesta, por que nunca nadie le contestaba cuando tocaba. Tocó por segunda vez, nada de nuevo. En fin, la chica ya no se podía enfadar más con él, así que abrió y entro sin permiso seguido por el chico.

Bueno, no estaba en el balcón ni en la salita, se asomó entonces al estudio, tampoco habia nadie allí. Esto era sobrepasar los límites de la intimidad pero asomó la cabeza a su habitación, nada.

Quedaba la misteriosa puerta, era una buena opción para saciar la curiosidad.

-Potter-. Le hizo una seña para que se pusiera detrás de él, el chico obedeció. El maestro alargo la mano y abrió la puerta.

…..

Hermione estaba bañada en sudor, sudorosa sí, pero más relajada, ya estaba considerando parar con el entrenamiento por ese día. Un último hechizo no estaría mal. Estaba de espalda a la puerta, tenía una armadura justo enfrente. Alzo el brazo y murmuró:

-Bombarda-. El hechizo estaba casi por alcanzar su destino cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. La armadura logro protegerse por lo que el hechizo rebotó y se desvió, directo hacia su intruso, Severus Snape. El pobre hombre la miraba asombrado, no atinaba a hacer nada, y tampoco tenía la varita a mano. La chica reaccionó rápido y puso un hechizo protector sobre el troglodita de su guardia. El hechizo volvió a rebotar, esta vez iba directo hacia su cabeza, ella simplemente se movió rápido y lo esquivo sin ninguna dificultad. El encantamiento se desvaneció después de eso.

-Lo siento por eso. Que deseas-. Su tono era gélido e indiferente.

-Hay alguien que desea verla-. El moreno salió de detrás del profesor, mostrándose ante la chica.

-Potter-. Dijo la joven, lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada.

-Bueno, los dejo, con su permiso-. Severus escapó de ahí a toda carrera, la imagen de la joven cubierta de sudor, y vestida tan escasamente lo habia perturbado en lo más hondo de su ser.

-Hermione yo…-

-Ahórrate lo que tengas que decir Potter-. Pasó por su lado como si el no existiera; enfiló a la salita.

-Hermione por favor-. El chico la siguió.

-Por favor que-.

-Por favor, eres mi mejor amiga, escúchame, entiéndeme, perdóname-.

-A si como tú me escuchaste, como tú me entendiste-.

-Yo… lo siento tanto. Pero estaba shockeado, no podía ordenar bien mis pensamientos, eso era absolutamente descabellado, y tú te fuiste, yo quise seguirte, para entender todo como debía ser entendido, pero Ron me detuvo, él es un imbécil, me pelee con él, dos días después de que tú te fuiste tan precipitadamente yo también lo hice. Luego la noticia salió en todos los periódicos, y yo pensé, por lo menos nos lo dijo antes que todo el mundo se enterara. Dios Hermione quise venir mucho antes, pero no le permitían la entrada a nadie, para entrar tuve que burlar la seguridad, entre volando con mi saeta. Hermione perdóname, eres mi mejor amiga, eres lo único que me queda. Que tengo que hacer, dime y lo hago, pero por favor no te alejes de mí-. El chico calló de rodillas al piso y una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla; lagrima que vio Hermione, eso basto para que olvidara todo lo que habia pasado.

La chica se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amigo.

-No hay nada que perdonar, pues ya todo fue perdonado-. Susurró en su oído.

Desde ese momento Harry vivía prácticamente en el Palacio. Su abuela lo encontraba un chico realmente adorable, Draco usaba ese tiempo para hacer las paces y llevarse bien con el elegido, estaban en el mismo bando, a si que era la mejor decisión. Severus por su parte evitaba a toda costa terminar la conversación que habia iniciado con Draco; en cuanto a Harry, procuraba no topárselo, ya que le ponía enfermo el hecho de que anduviese para arriba y para abajo con Hermione.

**Fin Flash Back**

Una respiración detrás de ella interrumpió sus pensamientos, se giró sobresaltada.

-Siento si la asuste alteza-.

-No es necesario disculparse-. El profesor asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya es hora, debemos irnos-.

La chica suspiró, finalmente iba a echar de menos ese lugar. Dio un último vistazo a todo, y salió seguida de cerca por Severus Snape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No me adjudico ninguno de los personajes presentados en el fic a continuación. Todos estos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; yo solo los tomo, los pongo en situaciones embarazosas, juego un rato con ello; y bla bla bla bla bla. **

**N/A: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de verdad los siento, lamento mucho la tardanza. Estoy en mi última semana de clases, eso es igual a muchos exámenes y pruebas finales. Y prontamente se me viene la PSU (Prueba de Selección Universitaria), quiero entrar a estudiar medicina, a si que estoy concentrada en eso. Ya tengo pensado el siguiente capítulo. Veré si puedo publicar pronto.**

**Ahora a leer!**

…

Merlín sabía lo que odiaba ser princesa. En Hogwarts las cosas no habían mejorado mucho, ya se lo imaginaba antes de llegar a la escuela; sin embargo ella no perdió la esperanza, como bien dicen por ahí, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde; y en estos momentos ella ya la habia perdido por completo.

En primer lugar, por órdenes de su, nótese el sarcasmo, adorada abuela alegando a su seguridad ya no podía seguir viviendo en la sala común junto al resto de sus compañeros Gryffindors, como si los Gryffindors le fuesen a hacer algo, ahora tenía una habitación propia en un lado del castillo bastante alejada de bullicio de los estudiantes. Pero eso ni siquiera debería llamarse habitación; eso era literalmente un departamento, era enorme, por dios si hasta tenia cocina. Todo ya estaba rayando en lo ridículo y lo exagerado. Para aumentar su dicha, además tenía viviendo al lado a sus guardianes. A cada lado de su "habitación", estaban las habitaciones de Severus y Draco. Las tres habitaciones estaban conectadas por dos puertas, las cuales convergían en la habitación de la chica. Ella mantenía esas puertas completamente cerradas, no le gustaba tanta intromisión a su privacidad.

Todo en lo referente a Hogwarts habia comenzado mal. No habia podido tomar el tren junto con el resto de los estudiantes. Se habia ido directamente desde palacio. Ya en el castillo habia tenido una reunión con Dumbledor, Mcgonagall, Snape y para no variar Draco también estaba allí. Acordaron todo lo concerniente a su seguridad; ja, como si ella no fuese a hacer más de la mitad de las cosas que le decían que no podía hacer, ilusos. Luego los tres profesores habían hecho una reverencia y habían salido por una puerta lateral en dirección al Gran comedor, para dar comienzo al gran banquete. Se giró hacia Draco y lo miró con cara de circunstancias.

-Hermione- (Luego de su pequeño momento de furia con él, además de haber utilizado el poder que concedía su cargo sobre el chico, este por fin la habia dejado de tratar con los apelativos que le daba su posición).-Se bien lo que estás pensando y créeme, no dejaré que lo hagas-.

-Creo Malfoy, que no te tengo miedo. Y mejor vámonos de aquí-.

-Como ordene-. Hizo una exagerada reverencia, mas a modo de burla que otra cosa. La chica lo miro con furia.

Estaban frente a las grandes puertas de Gran comedor. Podían escuchar desde fuera el discurso del director. Maldición, todo el colegio estaría allí adentro.

-Creo que yo me largo de aquí-. Hermione se habia dado la vuelta y se disponía a marcharse, cuando el chico de platinada cabellera la detuvo.

- Disculpa-. Lo miro alzando una ceja.

-Por favor Hermione, tu eres todo menos una cobarde, así que vamos a entrar, nos vamos a sentar juntos (a estas alturas, por los ataques de Voldemort y la deserción de algunos estudiantes, todos se sentaban con todos en cualquier mesa que estuviese libre), vamos a comer mucho, y la vamos a pasar bien, entendido-.

-Como quieras, pero esto no va a ser nada bueno-.

El chico se encogió de hombros. Puso una mano en cada puerta y las empujó con fuerza, abriéndolas de par en par.

Lo que habia pasado luego era de esperarse. El silencio se hizo completamente en la habitación. Era como si alguien hubiese apretado el MUTE del control remoto. Alumnos, profesores e incluso los fantasmas se quedaron mudos. Todos se habían girado para mirar a la puerta.

Hermione maldecía a todo y a todos en esos momentos. Maldecía su estúpida suerte, maldecía su vida, maldecía a su abuela, maldecía al estúpido de Draco por haberla hecho entrar, y maldecía por sobre todo, a todos esos tarados que la miraban como si nunca la hubiesen visto antes; bueno claro habia que hacer una que otra excepción, las cuales eran Harry, Luna, Neville y Giny.

-Oh, Señorita De Leicester-. Estúpido Dumbledor, porque tenía que nombrarla. No podía seguir simplemente con su discurso y ya. Y por que el resto de profesores se tenía que poner de pie. Esto ya no podía ponerse peor o si?

Suspiró resignada, cortesía y buena educación ante todo.

una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Mala decisión aquella. Las cosas si se podían poner peor. Ante ese pequeño gesto, todos los profesores hicieron una reverencia.

"_Por qué a mí"._ Se pasó una mano por la cara, en señal de frustración. Con la otra mano hizo un ademan para que dejaran de hacer eso.

Agarro intempestivamente a Draco por el brazo, sin miramientos de lo que todo los allí presentes pudiesen pensar, y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la mesa donde vio que estaban sentados sus amigos.

Se dejó caer al lado de Harry. Quedo sentada entre el niño que vivió y el platinado de Malfoy.

-Bueno, que comience el banquete-. Continuó el director. En un segundo las mesas estaban repletas de todos los manjares imaginables.

Todos los alumnos atacaron la comida, pero sin quitarle un ojo de encima a la chica. Bueno todos exceptuando a sus amigos y cierto profesor de mirada oscura que la miraban preocupados. La joven Princesa tenia enterrada la cara entra sus manos.

-Hermione-. Dijo Neville preocupado.

-Hermione, estás bien-. Preguntó Harry, posando su mano en el hombro de la chica. Ella levantó la cabeza, al hacerlo divisó a Ron, quien estaba sentado con Dean y Lavander, y le lanzaba miradas bastante desagradables.

-Me voy de aquí-. Ignoró las preguntas de sus amigos, se levantó y salió del comedor con paso rápido y elegante, Bastante parecido al andar que tiene el Profesor de pociones, cabe destacar. Harry, Neville, Giny, Luna y por supuesto Draco, no dudaron ni un segundo en seguir a su amiga.

Hermione solo se dio cuenta que la habían seguido cando ya estaba entrando a su "habitación" y alguien habia detenido la puerta luego de que ella la dejara libre para que se cerrara.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

-Interesándonos por lo que le pasa a nuestra amiga-. Contestó Luna.

Hermione no contestó nada, pero los dejó pasar. Hizo un movimiento de varita, y en solo un segundo todo el lugar estaba iluminado. La chimenea estaba encendida, todo estaba pulcramente ordenado y todo era excesivamente lujos. Claramente este último pequeño detalle lo notaron Neville, Luna y Giny; Harry y Draco ya se habían acostumbrado; ya que miraban a su alrededor con la boca abierta.

-Abran deducido ya que no voy a quedarme más la sala común de Gryffindor -. Dijo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones individuales que habia en la sala.

Sus amigos hicieron un asentimiento general de cabeza, mientras imitaban a su anfitriona y se sentaban en los sillones restantes. Draco por su parte se quedó parado al lado de su protegida.

-Draco siéntate si-.

-Como guste-. Hizo una reverencia

-Draco-. Dijo a modo de advertencia

-Solo bromeaba Hermione-. Miro alrededor, no quedaba ningún puesto libre en los sillones, por lo que ya que le habían dicho que se sentara así lo hizo. Se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón en el que estaba sentada Hermione.

-Supongo que querrán saber toda la historia no-.

-No es necesario que digas nada Hermione-. Dijo Neville

-A nosotros no nos importa, solo con que te sientas bien nos conformamos-. Añadió Giny

-Aprecio lo que hacen chicos, pero de verdad creo que es justo que conozcan toda la historia-. Ella comenzó el relato, desde que sus padres tuvieron que esconderse, pasando por sus muertes, y su posterior adopción por parte de los Granger, hasta llegar a los sucesos relativamente recientes, el ataque de Bellatrix, la discusión con Harry y Ron y el hecho de que ahora tenía guardaespaldas.

Para cuando terminó el relato se encontraba de pie, con la vista clavada en el lento vaivén del fuego mirando a la nada. Estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos que se asombró enormemente cuando sintió dos pares de brazos rodeándola amorosamente. Volvió entonces a la realidad, Giny y Luna la rodeaban en un gran y fuerte abrazo, abrazo que habia necesitado hace mucho tiempo. Neville miraba con el ceño fruncido a Harry; no podía creer que pudiese haber sido tan estúpido, mientras que el oji verde solo miraba el suelo, avergonzado. Draco, bueno Draco se asombrara del gran cariño que le profesaban sus amigos a Hermione, el mismo que ella les profesaba a ellos. Él jamás habia conocido eso, los que se hacían llamar sus amigos era solo por conveniencia y apariencias; y se sorprendió al encontrarse anhelando todo aquello que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Hermione noto el anhelo reflejado en los ojos del que comenzaba a ser su platinado amigo, algo en su interior se removió.

-Bueno basta de todo esto; apuesto a que se mueren de hambre no-.

-¿Vas a cocinar?-. El rostro del joven Malfoy se ilumino ante esa perspectiva. Una gran sonrisa aparición en su cara.

Giny miro a la castaña con las cejas alzadas a modo de interrogación.

-Larga historia Giny-.

-No Draco, creo que hoy solo nos conformaremos con la comida de los elfos-. Hizo una mueca ante la mención de utilizar a los elfos. Todos los ahí presentes rieron divertidos. Por muy de la realeza que fuese su amiga, seguía siendo la misma Hermione.

Estaban ya sentados a la mesa comiendo apaciblemente la cena que se habían saltado por salir prácticamente corriendo tras la princesa. Mantenían entre ellos una charla bastante amena. Hermione interrogaba a cada uno sobre sus respectivas vacaciones, mientras disfrutaban del postre, completamente absorta en los relatos. Entre la abuela de Neville y las locuras de Luna prácticamente se estaba ahogando de la risa.

-Ustedes están locos-. Dijeron Hermione y Draco a la vez. Ambos se miraron y volvieron a reír.

En ese momento se escuchó un golpeteo en una de las puertas laterales, una de las que convergían en el departamento de la joven princesa.

La chica hizo u movimiento de varita, con el cual abrió la puerta. Al ver de quien se trataba todos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione rompió en mutismo.

-¿Si?-

-Solo venía a asegurarme de que se encontraba bien y todo en orden-.

-Estoy bien, gracias-.

-Bueno entonces, si me disculpan, con su permiso majestad-. Hizo una leve inclinación y se fue por donde habia entrado.

-El mundo se trastornó-. Dijo Neville, en estado de semi shock.

-Fue lo mismo que pensé yo, cuando ellos se presentaron como mis "niñeras"-.

-He, guardaespaldas, más respeto. Además que hubieses hecho tu si te lo hubiese pedido la mismísima reina-.

-No sé, considerando que es mi abuela, sinceramente la habría mandado a freír monos a África.-

Todos la miraron con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro.

-Bueno, creo que ya es tarde y mañana comienzan las clases; Merlín, son la una de la madrugada; vamos todos a dormir ya-

-Está bien Hermione-. Respondieron todos a coro.

Ella los acompañó a la puerta, retrato o lo que sea. Antes de que se perdieran por los pasillos les dijo:

-Ah, y si alguien los detiene, solo díganle que venga a hablar con migo-. Les guiñó un ojo. Ellos solo rieron desapareciendo por la esquina del pasillo.

Bueno mañana por fin vería como resultaba todo.

…

Severus estaba tirado en su cama con los ojos clavados en el techo. En el gran comedor habia visto las miradas que le dirigían todos los allí presentes a Hermione. Noto la expresión horrorizada que habia puesto cuando Dumbledor detuvo su discurso para nombrarla y luego todo el cuerpo docente habia hecho una reverencia ante ella. Y se dio cuenta también de que ella habia tomado por el brazo a Draco para irse a sentar junto a los amigos de la chica. En ese momento se habia dicho a sí mismo. _"Calma Severus es solo tu ahijado, relájate, respira, no sería bueno que el pobre terminara en la enfermería hechizado así que serénate"._

Pero tan solo unos minutos después la joven princesa habia salido con paso presuroso de la estancia, segunda unos segundos después por todos sus amigos incluyendo a Draco.

Eso lo preocupó notablemente, él también estaba dispuesto a dejar el lugar sin embargo Dumbledor lo retuvo con su incesante parloteo, del cual solo se pudo librar bien entrada la noche. Fue a ver entonces como se encontraba su protegida, tocó suavemente la puerta, cuando notó que ya estaba abierta entró. Todos se veían felices, contentos, todos reían. Cuando se cercioró de que todo estaba en orden abandono el lugar con una leve inclinación.

"_Como me gustaría ser yo él que la haga reír, el que le alegra la vida, el que logre que sus ojos brillen de felicidad; se ve tan hermosa de esa manera"._ Con esos pensamientos cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Mañana comenzaban las clases, y el tendría que volver a tolerar a niñitos bobos y descerebrados.

…..

**Comentarios, reviews, criticas, maldiciones, recriminaciones por la tardanza…**

**Todos es bien recibido **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No me adjudico ninguno de los personajes presentados en el fic a continuación. Todos estos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; yo solo los tomo, los pongo en situaciones embarazosas, juego un rato con ello; y bla bla bla bla bla. **

**N/A: Esta vez no me demore tanto, espero actualizar más seguido ahora que salí del colegio. Gracias por todos los reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior, me animan demasiado a escribir.**

**Bueno, ahora a leer!**

…**..**

Un mes y medio en Hogwarts y todo era un rotundo y absoluto desastre. Algo o alguien se habia ensañado con ella.

"_El karma, seguro es eso, todas las veces que utilice a los elfos antes del P.E.E.D.O ; o las veces que me reusé a ayudar (hacerles) la tarea a Harry o a Ron, de seguro es eso… pero en que estoy pensando, eso es tan ridículo como verle alguna utilidad a la clase de adivinación". _

Se dirigía a paso presuroso a la clase de Transformaciones, su penúltima clase del día; iba considerablemente atrasada, y de quien era cortesía, pues precisamente de su abuela, quien no tenía reparos en mandarla a llamar a cualquier hora del día, sacándola de clases o interrumpiendo sus tiempos de descanso en compañía de sus amigos. Tenía que ponerse constantemente al día con todas las materias, estudiar más que nunca; aunque eso no era demasiado problema, y darle constantemente sonrisas de disculpa a sus comprensivos amigos cada vez que tenía que irse.

Toco la puerta antes de entrar.

-Disculpe el retraso Profesora Mcgonagall –

- OH, señorita De Leicester, no hay problema, acabamos de comenzar, apresúrese y siéntese-.

La chica obedeció de inmediato, la clase era Revenclaws y Gryffindors, se sentó entre Harry y Neville.

-Que sucedió Mione- Preguntó Harry

-De verdad Harry, no quiero hablar de ello-. El joven asintió, no muy conforme.

La clase pasaba lenta y la chica lo único que hacía era divagar en lo que se habia convertido su vida. La forma en que lo estaba sobrellevando no era sana y todo mundo se daba cuenta. Le sonreía a todo el mundo, pretendiendo engañar al resto y de ser posible a ella misma de paso, intentando convencer y auto convencerse de que no vivía en una especie de infierno personal.

Todo era tan frustrante, el resto de los estudiantes que no eran sus amigos ni siquiera pensaban en acercarse a ella, la miraban si, y mucho. Pero esas miradas estaban cargadas de recelo, envidia, miedo, cierto respeto y bastante curiosidad malsana. ¿Qué acaso no se daban cuenta que ella era la misma Hermione, la misma que los ayudaba cuando necesitaban algo, la que odiaba las injusticias y vivía defendiendo a los inocentes? Al parecer nadie recordaba eso.

"_Jodida familia que me toco… mentira, amo a mis padres y a mi abuela, pero me enferma que decidan por mí"._ Y su abuela ya habia agotado toda su paciencia, juraría que si la volvía a llamar de nuevo terminaría gritándole a ella y a medio mundo mágico, y de verdad no se haría responsable de sus actos.

Ese último mes y medio la habia exasperado, ya rallando en la locura. Habia asistido a múltiples eventos, bailes, ceremonias, inauguraciones La mayorías celebradas o en el ministerio, o en el palacio, o en la casa de familias importantes de magos. Por Merlín, que ella debería estar estudiando, pensando en que querría hacer con su futuro o viviendo como una adolescente cualquiera, pero no, debía estar presente en esas celebraciones que se le ocurrían a su abuela o a las que eran invitadas. Vistiéndose de forma elegante, siendo el centro de la atención, sonriéndole a todos falsa y cínicamente, como si todo estuviera bien, como si fuese feliz, como si eso fuese lo que ella quería. Mostrando una máscara que no la reflejaba en lo absoluto. Y lo peor de todo es que esa mascara la utilizaba también con sus amigos, todo con el fin de que no se preocuparan más de lo necesario por su persona, para que no tuviesen que cargar también innecesariamente con sus problemas.

Ese día en particular, a su abuela se le habia ocurrido comenzar a presentarle hombres, fuesen jóvenes, viejos, gordos, bajos, grandes, chicos, bonitos, feos; todo lo que el mercado de buenos partidos pudiese ofrecer. A la anciana mujer se le habia metido en la cabeza, que necesitaba pretendientes, comprometerse, casarse y tener un hombre que asumiría el trono con ella y se convirtiera en rey, así fuese un matrimonia arreglado, eso no importaba. Ahí fue cuando antes de cometer alguna atrocidad, con un sonoro PLOP desapareció de allí. Y prácticamente habia corrido a clases, para ver si así podía distraerse, y así alejar pensamientos asesinos que pudiesen acometerle.

Para añadirle más a su de por sí ya desastrosa vida, estaban los comentarios desagradables y venenosos de la mayoría de los Slytherins y un grupo de Gryffindors; jamás se lo habría esperado de ellos hasta que vio quien lideraba el grupito, Ronald Weasley. Aunque cabe destacar que nadie le decía las cosas a la cara, algo de respeto o en su defecto miedo debían de tenerle, más que mal ella era la princesa y futura reina del mundo mágico.

-Hermione, Hermione-. Neville movía de arriba a bajo su mano en frete de la cara de la chica, a ver si esta por fin reaccionaba. La clase habia terminado y tenían que salir del salón, y debían apresurarse si no querían llegar tarde a su siguiente clases; Pociones.

-Lo siento chicos-. Se puso de pie tomando sus cosas y saliendo con paso presuroso flanqueada por Harry y Neville.

Se movieron rápido y sin embargo llegaron al salón de pociones con cinco minutos de retraso.

-Hay no Mione, estamos tarde, Snape nos va a matar- susurró Neville, no fuese a ser que el hombre tuviese súper oído o algo y los estuviese escuchando.- Mejor vámonos de aquí, si nos saltamos su clase no creo que le hagamos daño a nadie-

-Neville, relájate, vamos a entrar, pediremos disculpas por el retraso, nos sentaremos en nuestro asientos habituales, realizaremos la poción que sea que tengamos que realizar, luego al terminar la clase nos iremos al gran comedor a cenar y listo-.

-Yo apoyo a Nev, Mione… y asi a lo mejor nos cuentas que pasa-. La chica ignoró al niño que vivió, no tenía ganas de hablar del tema. Con cuidado comenzó a abrir la puerta del salón de Snape. Pero la detuvieron, el testarudo oji verde la tenía agarrada por el brazo; se habia hecho costumbre ya que todo mundo intentase detenerla agarrándola del brazo, como si eso alguna vez fuese a funcionar, cuando la puerta ya estaba a medio abrir y todos los que estaban ahí adentro se habrían dado cuenta de su presencia incluido el profesor.

-Mione que sucede-. Pregunto tranquilamente Neville. Hermione solo negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no tenía ninguna intención de hablar del tema, mientras intentaba controlarse, estaban a punto de sacarla de sus casillas con tanta preguntadera, que acaso no entendían que ella no quería preocuparlos innecesariamente.

-Hermione, que mierda te pasa-. Se habían movido instantes antes, sabrá Merlín como, pero el hecho es que se encontraban comenzando una discusión enfrente de por lo menos veinte estudiantes y el profesor Severus Snape.

-Nada Harry, nada-.

-Nada y una mierda Hermione-.

-YA DEJAME EN PAZ, Y NO ME TOQUES-. Prácticamente gritó zafándose con rudeza de la mano de Harry. Al verlo a la cara se dio cuenta del error que habia cometido. Los hermosos ojos que la habían acompañado por siete años no mostraban más que dolor.

-Valla pero si son tres Gryffindors-. Intervino Snape al ver que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse feas.

-Profesor lamento… lamentamos el retraso y todo esto-.

-¿Y se cree que eso es suficiente?... ¿Que pretendía con todo esto?-

-Ya pedí disculpas, así que no moleste -. Era oficial, o era muy valiente o se habia vuelto muy loca, pensaban muchos allí.

- ¿Se da cuenta a quien le está hablando de esa manera?-. Siseo Snape lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran. No podía creer que ella, que era tan correcta y siempre procuraba llevar todo tan pacíficamente hubiese tenido el atrevimiento de hablarle así y desafiarlo justo en esos momentos y en frente de toda esa gente.

-¿Y usted?-. Contraatacó ella. Todos estaban en shock, todos menos cierto pelirrojo que se la estaba pasando en grande.

-Uy Potter, parece que tu novia se hartó de ti… o no esperen no es la novia de Malfoy… ya se, se la comparten-. Los Slytherins estallaron en carcajadas.

-WEASLEY SILENCIO-. Rugió Snape. La sala enmudeció.

-Que, yo solo digo la verdad, esa de ahí es una mentirosa, una maldita traidora que se hizo pasar por una asquerosa sangre sucia, mintiendo y engañando a todos, como pudo rebajarse a aparentar ser hija de muggles, renegando de la familia, del mundo mágico… No es más que una asquerosa y detestable traidora -.

Todos ahogaron un gemido incluido los de la casa de las serpientes, eso habia sido demasiado, se habia pasado.

Harry por muy dolido que estuviese, tenía el deber y la obligación de defender a su mejor amiga, estaba a punto de lanzarle un crucio a Ronald.

Neville no podía con el asombro al escuchar la estupidez que habia dicho su ex amigo.

Severus cerraba las manos en puño apretándolas tan fuerte que los nudillos ya no podían ponérseles más blancos. Estaba a punto de mandar todo al cuerno y mandarle un Avada al zanahorio descerebrado, nuca habia sentido tantas ganas de hacer sufrir a alguien como ahora, como se habia atrevido a hablarle de esa manera a ella. No podía permitirlo, la bestia que llevaba dentro estaba a punto de salir.

Hermione, bueno Hermione trataba de controlarse, sentía la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, afortunadamente era bastante racional si no ya hubiese golpeado a Ronald. Ese día habia iniciado mal y al parecer iba a terminar desastroso.

-Vete a la mierda Weasley-. La chica ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de mover la varita para que el caldero del chico levitara y diera vuelta su contenido sobre su cabeza. En tres pasos y con un estruendoso portazo estaba fuera del aula y caminaba hecha una furia por los pasillos en dirección a… ninguna parte.

…

-200 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR. WEASLEY OLVIDESE DE SUS SALIDAS A HOGSMEADE Y ESTÁ DOS MESES CASTIGADO CON FILCH-

-Pero… Maldito murciélago grasiento-. Refunfuñó.

-TRES MESES WEASLEY, Y AHORA TODOS LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ-. Todos los alumnos corrieron para escapar rápido de la furia del adusto profesor. Todos menos los dos amigos de la princesa.

-Profesor… -. Ese era Potter.

-Debió haberlo castigado todo el año -. Neville añadió. Y dicho esto los dos chicos también salieron del aula.

El profesor pese a todo, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, si alguien se lo hubiese dicho antes jamás lo habría creído, pero cada día le caían mejor esos dos alcornoques.

…

Prestaba cero atención a por donde iba y quien la rodeaba, por lo que casi le da un infarto del susto cuando choco con alguien.

-Oh señorita De Leicester, que bueno que la encuentro-. Dijo Albus Dumbledor.

-Director, yo lo siento, no prestaba atención -.

-No se preocupe. La reina me mando decirle que la espera en el palacio, tenía temas importantes que tratar con usted-.

-Gracias Director-.

"_Maldición, que querrá la abuela ahora". _La chica no perdió tiempo y con un sonoro PLOP se esfumó en medio del pasillo ante la asombrada mirada de todas las personas que pasaban por allí.

**...**

Se apareció en el balcón de su vieja habitación, ya habia oscurecido, las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo nocturno. Respiro varias veces ese aire puro que tanto le gustaba con el fin de tranquilizarse un poco, para que así su abuela no notara lo alterada que se encontraba. Componiendo una máscara de falsa felicidad, se dispuso a bajar e ir al encuentro de la que era su única familiar.

Su abuela estaba en la biblioteca, pero no estaba sola. Un joven bastante bien parecido la acompañaba.

-Oh querida ya estás aquí -.

-Hola de nuevo abuela -.

-Mira, este apuesto joven es Ariel D' Satelle -.

-Mucho gusto Ariel-. Dijo girándose en dirección al chico.

-El gusto es mío Alteza -. Hizo una reverencia

-Hermione, mi nombre es Hermione-. Al escuchar esto su abuela la miro con desaprobación. Le molestaba que su nieta quisiera que todo mundo la tuteara y la llamara por su nombre, sin hacer distinción alguna, todos por igual.

-¿Abuela, podemos hablar?-.

-Claro-.

-En privado-.

-Oh, altezas yo me retiro, un gusto haberte conocido Hermione-. El chico desapareció en un segundo.

-Eso fue muy maleducado Hermione-.

-Quien era ese Abuela-.

-O ya te lo dije, es Ariel, único hijo de una muy buena familia, un excelente partido-. Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Abuela basta -. Este era el principio del derrumbe de Hermione.

-Niña que pasa contigo-.

-Basta, estoy harta-.

-Y harta de que-.

-De todo-.

-Pero si lo tienes todo -.

-Eso no es verdad, NO TENGO NADA-.

-No digas estupideces niña-. La reina estaba completamente seria.

-NO SON ESTUPIDESES, SOY LA PERSONA MAS JODIDAMENTE INFELIZ DE TODO EL MUNDO-.

-Te volviste loca-.

-NO, TU ESTAS LOCA… Y CIEGA, O SIMPLEMENTE NO QUIERES VER LO QUE ESTA ENFRENTE DE TUS NARICEZ -.

-Basta Hermione… No me hables en ese tono… parece que no te das cuenta con quien estás hablando-.

-CLARO QUE LO SE, HABLO CON LA PERSONA QUE HA VUELTO MI VIDA UN INFIERNO, LA QUE NO TIENE NINGUNA CONSIDERACION CONMIGO, HABLO CON LA PERSONA QUE NUNCA ME HA PREGUNTADO SI QUIERO TODO ESTO… ¿TE HAS PREGUNTADO ACASO SI SOY FELIZ?...NO, NO LO HAZ HECHO Y ES POR QUE SENSILLAMENTE NO TE IMPORTA. YO NO QUIERO ESTO, NO QUICE NUNCA SER PRINCESA, NO PUEDO, NO DEBO, NO QUIERO SER REINA… DARIA LO QUE FUERA POR QUE MI VIDA VOLVER A SER NORMAL… ME ARRASTRAS A EVENTOS IDIOTAS, SIN SENTIDO, SIN NINGUN FIN…Y AHORA SE TE METIÓ EN LA CABEZA CASARME, TE DA EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO SI EL MATRIMONIO ES ARREGLADO, LO IMPORTANTE ES CASARME… ¿HAZ CONSIDERADO COMO ME SIENTO? -.

-Vivir fuera de palacio tantos años cambio seriamente tus prioridades-.

-No abuela, mis prioridades están perfectamente en orden, eres tú la que tiene que reconsiderar tu forma de pensar -.

-Es la forma de vivir del palacio, tendrás que acostumbrarte y aceptarlas-.

-Pues no quiero, ya me harté, tú puedes quedarte con tus reglas y costumbres que yo no las quiero… Asume el poder sola, gobierna sola, porque yo me largo… Abdico, me escuchaste, ABDICO -. Se dio la vuelta y con la cabeza en alto se dirigió a la puerta.

-HERMIONE… HERMIONE -. La princesa, que a estas alturas parece que ya no lo era, la ignoró rotundamente.

…

Se apareció en el salón de su departamento. Estaba alterada, tanto que hacia rechinar los dientes de furia contenida.

-AHHHH -. Pateó con fuerza la mesa de centro, la cual se estrelló contra la pared haciendo un gran estruendo. El ruido hizo que Severus se levantara de un salto en su propio departamento.

Hermione se fue a la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso con agua. La chica estaba nerviosa, el vaso temblaba incontrolable en su mano. Recordaba una y otra vez la discusión con su abuela. Las imágenes no la dejaban en paz, las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro, lastimeros gemidos se escapaban de su boca, mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, le costaba respirar, estaba hiperventilando. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero su magia se estaba saliendo de control. Las cosas a su alrededor estaban comenzando a levitar sin control, los vasos y todas las cosas de cerámica y vidrio estaban reventando, si alguien no hacía algo rápido las cosas se saldrían de las manos.

Severus estaba parado vestido solo con el pantalón de su pijama, (ya que se habia levantado de golpe al escuchar el ruido en el departamento de la princesa) al otro lado de la puerta que conectaba con Hermione. Todos los vellos de su cuerpo estaban erizados, la magia se palpaba en el ambiente, una magia fuerte, poderosa y muy pero muy descontrolada. No podía ser nada bueno. Se estaba preocupando, y no podía abrir la maldita y jodida puerta. Al parecer la chica era más poderosa de lo que creía, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo eliminar el hechizo protector de la puerta.

-A la mierda-. Tendría que volarla, luego ya pediría todas las disculpas del caso. Y eso fue lo que hizo, con un solo movimiento de varita la puerta se habia hecho añicos.

Lo que vio lo dejo paralizado unos segundos. En el momento en que Severus ingreso en el territorio de la chica, esta había llegado a su pic de descontrol. El vaso que sostenía en la mano se habia reventado debido a la presión ejercida sobre él. A causa de esto la chica sangraba copiosamente por la mano.

Al profesor se le fue el alma a los pies. Corrió al encuentro de la que era su alumna. Jamás habia sentido tanto dolor en su vida, ni siquiera cuando Voldemort se divertía torturándolo hasta la extenuación. Con cada paso que daba en dirección a la chica, era como si un millar de dagas lo atravesaran sin piedad, pero no podía parar, no podía dejarla, no podía abandonarla, jamás haría eso. NUNCA, ni aunque se estuviese muriendo. Apretando los dientes y tragándose su dolor, que cada vez se incrementaba más y más, y podría jurar que lo llevaría a la locura, logro por fin llegar hasta la causante de sus desvelos. La tomó por los hombros, al tocarla fue como si se quemara, sentía que se estaba quemando vivo.

-Alteza-. Nada

-Majestad-. Nada

- Señorita De Leicester-. La chica no respondía, estaba ida.

-Granger -. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Hermione -. Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

La chica por fin parecía reaccionar. Parpadeo tres veces antes de enfocar bien, lo primero que vio fueron unos profundos ojos negros que la invitaban a perderse, a zambullirse y jamás salir. En ese momento la magia realizo una conexión inimaginable. Sus miradas no se desconectaban. Severus pudo ver es su mente todo lo que le habia sucedido a la chica, todo lo que sentía, lo que ansiaba, lo que anhelaba, todas sus alegrías, sus penas y lo destruida que estaba. La chica le habia abierto su mente y su corazón, conectándose a ÉL. Severus estaba en estado de shock.

Y más shockeado se quedó cuando sintió que la joven princesa lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiese de ello, mientras apoyaba el rostro en su pecho desnudo y seguía llorando.

Los brazos del Profesor se cerraron en torno al cuerpo de la joven mujer, atrayéndola más cerca de él, si eso fuese posible, mientras que con lentos movimientos acariciaba su cabello.

-Tranquila pequeña, todo va a estar bien-. Hermione se abrazó todavía más a él.

-Las cosas se va a arreglar, te lo juro-.

Y mientras él le susurraba palabras de aliento, la chica se preguntaba que rayos hacía, nada coherente, pero ciertamente jamás se habia sentido más protegida y más a gusto en toda su vida. Es eso estaba cuando fue cayendo en la inconciencia, atraída inevitablemente por los brazos de Morfeo.

…

**Ahora si quiero muchos reviews, este capítulo es considerablemente más largo, así que merezco algo de crédito no.**

**Se darán cuenta que de ahora en adelante la relación entre Hermione y Severus parte viento en popa. Para todas las que no entendían como se iban a relacionar, pues bien, este es su inicio.**

**AH y si alguna se pregunta dónde se metió Draco todo el capítulo, debo decirles que lo mande a ver a su madre, la cual está escondida ya que Bellatrix la tiene amenazada de muerte, con todo eso de que Draco es del lado de los buenos y todo eso.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No me adjudico ninguno de los personajes presentados en el fic a continuación. Todos estos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; yo solo los tomo, los pongo en situaciones embarazosas, juego un rato con ello; y bla bla bla bla bla. **

**A leer, que disfruten…**

…**..**

La joven princesa se habia dormido en sus brazos. ¿Ahora que hacia?, pues no tenia ni la mas mínima idea. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que jamás se habia sentido mas a gusto en toda su miserable vida.

Suspiro. La llevaría a su cuarto. Era lo políticamente correcto. La cargó entonces a lo recién casados. Volvió a suspirar.

"_Merlín, ya deja de suspirar, pareces un adolecente enamorado". _Se reprendió mentalmente, Mientras intentaba poner a la princesa en su cama, pero la tarea no le estaba resultando nada fácil. La chica se aferraba a su torso como si fuese un chaleco salvavidas… como si su vida dependiese de no soltarlo y dejarlo ir.

Severus lo mas delicadamente que le era posible procuraba soltarse del agarre del que era prisionero. Pero en definitiva no habia caso… era literalmente una misión imposible.

-PFF-. Estaba a punto zamarrearla, cuando Hermione comenzó a removerse inquieta y a balbucear cosas inconexas entre sueños mientras se aferraba mas a él.

-Mamá, papá… no…no me dejen… Bellatrix… aléjate de ellos… no por favor no…NO…NO…NO…NO…-. La chica habia comenzado a llorar nuevamente, pero sin estar consiente de ello, ya que seguía sumida en sus sueños. A Severus se le partía el corazón al verla así, de hecho jamás habia tolerado demasiado bien ver a una mujer llorar y menos si esta era Hermione. Lo descolocaba y lo desgarraba por dentro, sentía que algo se rompía en su interior.

-Abuela… yo no puedo…voy…voy a defraudarte… yo no estoy a la altura…Yo no… Harry perdóname…yo… no me dejes sola…lo siento tanto…No puedo hacerlo…no puedo…yo-.

-Shh, tranquila, todo va a estar bien… yo voy a estar aquí para ti… yo no voy a dejarte, Tranquila todo va a pasar-. Severus susurraba contra su oído mientras la abrazaba fuerte y acariciaba su desordenada cabellera.

-Por favor no… por favor no me sueltes… no me dejes las intenciones que tenia el profesor de irse se desvanecieron en un segundo. Se acomodó en la cama con la chica sobre su pecho. Poco a poco él también fue entrando en el estado de la inconciencia.

-Severus-. Suspiro la chica… pero Severus ya no la escuchaba.

…

Un rayo de luz lo golpeó directamente en la cara haciendo que despertara y abriera los ojos lentamente. Maldijo no haber cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior. Pero quien lo mandaba a….Un momento, esa no era su habitación. Estaba desorientado. El lugar en el que estaba era notoriamente más espacioso, más iluminado y definitivamente mil veces más lujoso. Fue entonces cuando recordó todos los sucesos de hace algunas horas. Su mirada se dirigió veloz hacia abajo, y ahí estaba, la joven heredera al trono lo utilizaba como almohada, mientras que con uno de sus brazos rodeaba delicadamente su cintura. Ya no lo aprisionaba, solo se apoyaba en el. El corazón comenzó a bombearle a una velocidad vertiginosa, si no lo estuviese sintiendo definitivamente jamás lo creería. Se sentía tan bien, tan feliz… Pero no era correcto, nada era correcto.

Con sumo cuidado se salió de la cama, dejando a una dormida Hermione en ella. Se salió de la habitación también, y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Esto es un desastre-. Todo se habia quedado como la noche anterior.

-Reparo-. Con un movimiento de varita en un segundo todo habia vuelto a su lugar y a la normalidad.

Estaba en una encrucijada.

"_Que hago… me voy o me quedo…Mierda". _Habia tomado su decisión, probablemente luego se arrepentiría de ella, pero en esos momentos era lo que la razón y el corazón le dictaban.

¿Alguien alguna vez se imaginaria a Severus Snape en medio de la cocina vestido solo con un pantalón de pijama haciendo el desayuno? Pues eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Snape le llevaba el desayuno a la cama a la joven princesa.

Hermione se removía perezosamente en su cama mientras despertaba. Con los ojos aun cerrados dejaba atrás los últimos resquicios de sueño que quedaban. Pronto imágenes de lo acontecido el día anterior la golpearon como si de una bofetada se tratase. Se sentó de golpe en la cama, como si un resorte invisible la hubiese empujado. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y lo primero que vio fue a su adusto profesor de pociones, el cual intentaba cerrar la puerta con el pie mientras llevaba la bandeja del desayuno en las manos.

-¿Profesor?-.

-Alteza, ya despertó-. _Pues claro que despertó idiota, que no la estas viendo._

-Yo… le traje el desayuno-. Dio un paso hacia la chica.

La chica estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida. No todos los días puedes ver aquello.

Se removió en la cama, y sin querer se apoyó en una de sus manos.

-AUH-. Severus prácticamente corrió hacia donde estaba la princesa. Dejó la bandeja a un lado encima de la cama.

-No debe presionarla, ni hacer fuerza, y en lo preferible nada con ella-. El hombre tomo entre sus manos la vendada mano de la chica. Con delicadeza quito la venda e inspeccionó las heridas de la mano, al cerciorarse de que todo estaba normal dentro de lo que cabía por supuesto, volvió a vendarla con cuidado.

Hermione lo observaba atenta, como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto en realidad. Su rostro sereno, que por primera vez no mostraba ni una sola mueca de desagrado, enojo, rabia, o cualquier sentimiento que se le pueda parecer; lo hacia verse considerablemente mas joven. Su cabello largo y lacio de cerca no parecía para nada grasiento, como todo mundo creía. Juraría que al tacto era la cosa más suave del planeta. Sus ojos negros, profundos, hipnotizantes, que te invitaban a perderte, a sumergirte y jamás salir de ahí, miraban atentamente lo que su dueño hacia. Su nariz, que muchos encontraban ridículamente grande, a ella le parecía que le daba porte, elegancia, lo hacia el hombre imponente que era. Sus labios finos que siempre se encontraban en una mueca fruncida, ahora estaban relajados. Sus manos grandes, sus brazos fuertes, su torso…

_Por Merlín… no lleva polera- "y de verdad vas a quejarte… Míralo, si está para co…"- Ya cállate- "Pero si soy tu conciencia…además no puedes negarlo, mira ese cuerpazo… quien diría lo que se escondía tras todas esas capaz de ropa negra que usa"- VASTA- "Bueno, bueno"._

Hermione no podía estar más sonrojada, el color de su cara ciertamente podría competir perfectamente con el cabello de los Weasley. Severus por supuesto lo noto, y le causo gran curiosidad por lo que siguió la mirada de la castaña. Ahora era él el que estaba completamente avergonzado. Se puso de pie bruscamente.

-Yo creo que he…- Se pasó nervioso la mano por el cabello – Ya debo irme… Con su permiso alteza, ah y alteza, es martes, ha perdido por lo menos dos clases, no se si considerará ir de inmediato, yo le recomendaría que las retomara luego del almuerzo… y por favor, no fuerce su mano-. Dicho esto, el hombre desapareció por la puerta.

Hermione estaba pasmada, sorprendida, gratamente sorprendida. Su mirada iba desde la bandeja con comida a la puerta por donde acababa de salir su profesor.

Resignada a que ya no podría alcanzar las clases de la mañana se comió tranquilamente su desayuno, que por cierto estaba bastante bueno y luego fue a darse una ducha. Bajo el chorro de agua caliente su mente comenzó a trabajar. ¿Cómo es que el profesor estaba allí?, ¿y como es que habia llegado a su cama? Por su mente paso el último recuerdo que tenia, ella abrasada a un hombre de profundos ojos negros. Eso le vasto para atar todo el resto de cabos sueltos. Se habia vuelto a sonrojar, no comprendía como es que lo volvería a mirar a la cara. Y para rematar, debía arreglar las cosas con Harry, y no debía pasar de ese día.

….

**En la clase de Herbologia antes del almuerzo**

-Harry, sabes donde esta Hermione-. Le preguntó Draco al niño que vivió, quien segundos antes conversaba con Neville.

Harry miró a Neville primero, y luego su mirada se dirigió al piso, sin verlo a los ojos contestó amargamente.

-No soy yo la niñera Malfoy, no se supone ¿es tu obligación saber donde esta su alteza real?-.

-Pero que… Potter, es serio, de verdad estoy preocupado, cuando llegué ella no estaba, luego en la noche escuche ruidos, cosas reventándose, intente entrar pero no pude, no quitó la protección de la puerta, en la mañana no salió, nadie abrió, nadie respondió. Antes del desayuno la Reina arribó al colegio, créeme estaba histérica-.

-Harry…-. Neville miraba al oji verde preocupado.

-No es mi asunto, ni mi problema, ahora si me disculpas, la clase ya comenzó-.

La clase transcurrió sin sobresaltos, sin embargo tres chicos prestaron literalmente cero atención a lo que se dijo en ella. Los tres estuvieron sumidos profundamente en sus pensamientos, todos ellos dirigidos a una sola persona, la chica de los ojos color caramelo de mirar gentil y amable y cabello rizado y salvaje.

Harry y Neville fueron los primeros en salir. Draco por su parte intento seguirlos, sin embargo el tumulto de jóvenes no lo dejo lograr su propósito, quedando completamente rezagado.

-Weasley ayer de verdad se pasó. Asumámoslo, a nosotros nos gusta o más bien nos gustaba meternos con ella; pero él… y vieron la cara de Snape… Merlín, juraría que estuvo a punto de matarlo-. Draco escuchó como Pansy y un grupo de Slytherins cuchicheaban.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió ayer?-.

Los Slytherin le contaron con pelos y señales todo lo ocurrido el día anterior en la clase de pociones. Desde la brillante entrada de los tres Gryffindors, hasta la furiosa retirada de la princesa.

Se fue hecho una furia en dirección al Gran Comedor, golpeó, empujó y quitó de en medio a todo aquel que osara atravesarse en su camino. Se supone que era su mejor amigo y no le interesaba lo que sucediese con ella. Y ese cabeza de zanahoria, se las iba a pagar, terminaría lo que Severus no.

Aunque furioso y con un brillo de absoluta rabia refulgiendo en sus ojos, caminaba con elegancia y orgullo por entre las mesas del comedor.

-TU IMBECIL DESCEREBRADO-. Con un movimiento de varita el rubio habia elevado por los aires al penúltimo Weasley.

-Que sucede contigo, bájame hurón asqueroso-. Draco habia perdido la paciencia.

En dos zancadas estaba en frente del pelirrojo. Con una mano lo agarraba de la ropa, mientras que la otra sostenía su varita, la cual se enterraba en el cuello del chico.

-El único asqueroso aquí eres tú-. Habia algo peligroso en su mirar, Ronald por supuesto lo habia notado ya, y ahora temblaba cual hoja zarandeada por el viento.- Asqueroso, irrespetuoso, malnacido, idiota, nadie te enseño a tratar a una mujer, pedazo de mier…-.

-Malfoy, vast…-. Draco empujó con fuerza al pelirrojo quien termino tirado en el piso, y centro toda su atención en Potter, a quien también agarró de la ropa, solo que esta vez con las dos manos.

-Y tú, por muy elegido que seas eres un soberano tarado-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Te dices su amigo, pero te importa una mierda lo que haya sucedido con ella-.

-A ella no le importa…-.

-Que, a ella no le importa lo que tú pienses lo que tu sientas-. Harry solo asintió.

-Eres tan obtuso que no te das cuenta que tal vez ella no quiere preocuparte con sus problemas, no quiere agobiarte mas de lo que ya estas, que solo está siendo considerada… Pero no… el niñito, yo solo importo y el mundo gira en torno a mí, no se ha dado cuenta que ella no solo carga con su vida, si no que siempre esta ahí para ayudar a quien lo necesite, A TI, ella también carga con tus problemas… Y tú no eres capaz de dejarla en paz-.

Draco lo miraba desafiante, mientras que Harry solo sentía culpa y vergüenza. En ese momento sintieron o más bien escucharon como las puertas del gran comedor se abrían. También se percataron del silencio que habia, seguro abrían montado un show de aquellos. Los dos chicos giraron la cabeza, allí parada estaba la susodicha en cuestión.

Draco se deshizo de Harry, lo olvidó en un segundo, y prácticamente corrió al encuentro de su protegida.

-Hermione… me tenías completamente preocupado-.

Dio un paso más y abrazo con fuerza a la chica.

-Auh-. Draco habia presionado su mano.

-¿Qué…?-. El chico la habia escuchado y ahora dirigía su mirada a la mano que Hermione intentaba esconder por todos los medios posibles debajo de su túnica.

-Hermione que te….-. Ella poso su mano libre en la boca de el para hacerlo callar.

-Ahora no… después ¿si?-. El rubio solo asintió. Los dos chicos se sentaron en el extremo de una de las mesas, completamente alejados del resto del mundo, y comenzaron a comer.

Todo el resto del comedor los imito.

En la mesa del profesorado, todos se miraban con cara de no entender absolutamente nada. Severus habia presenciado todo desde el principio. No cabía mas de orgullo por su ahijado, podría haberle levantado un altar y dado 100 puntos a Slytherin hasta que a este se le ocurrió abrazar a la princesa, ahí solo quería golpearlo, pero no tanto como a Weasley y a Potter.

Hermione retomo sus clases de la tarde. Draco no se le despegó ni un solo momento. Ella agradecía profundamente ese gesto.

Al terminar las clases la princesa se fue a su habitación. Esa tarde, ni la Gryffindor ni el Slytherin bajaron a cenar.

-Y joven Malfoy, que quiere para cenar-. Preguntó Hermione, mientras intentaba agarrar las cosas de la cocina con la mano izquierda, fallando estrepitosamente.

-Maldición… que soy diestra, esto no está funcionando… tendré que preguntarle a Snape cuanto tiempo tengo que estar con esto -.

-Ya deja Hermione, ninguno tiene hambre y lo sabes… ahora dime que carajo te pasó en la mano-.

-Fue un accidente… revente un vaso creo…sin querer-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No fue nada en serio-.

-Nada, ya, y yo soy un príncipe azul, un caballero de brillante armadura… por favor, no soy idiota, escuche anoche como las cosas se rompían, y no pude entrar, me sentí completamente impotente-.

-No lo se Draco, no lo recuerdo… supongo que mi magia se salió de control, pero no estoy segura-.

-Merlín Hermione, y que paso con la reina, en la mañana llego histérica-.

-A eso-. La chica debió la mirada.

-Si, eso-.

-Discutimos y abdique-.

-¿Qué hiciste que?-.

-Abdique, okey… No hay más alteza, ni majestad, ni nada por el estilo-.

-Pero…-. Unos golpeteos en la puerta interrumpieron a Draco. Hermione movió la varita y abrió.

-Yo… Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-. Harry habia hecho acto de presencia.

-Princesa, debo ir a hablar con Severus; buenas noches, no vemos mañana-. El rubio pasó por el lado del niño que vivió, y dijo por lo bajo, solo para que él lo escuchara.

-Hazle algo, o di algo estúpido, y esa cicatriz no va a ser la única que tengas-. Un segundo después se perdió tras la puerta.

-Hermione…-

-Harry…-

-Las damas primero-.

-Yo Harry, escucha… lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, yo no debi…-

-Hermione suficiente-. La chica lo miro con cara de no entender nada.

-Yo soy un idiota, un imbécil, un tarado, y principalmente un egoísta. Tu solo no querías preocuparnos, no querías añadir mas problemas a los que ya tengo, y yo solo grito y…y… Hermione, no es justo, tu cargas con las preocupaciones del mundo, con los tuyos, los míos… y buscas soluciones para todo…y yo solo grito… soy un asco de amigo-. Termino diciendo con una sonrisa triste.

-Ay Harry, tu solo estabas preocupado, no te condenes de esa forma-. Le dijo la chica mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos.

-Es la verdad-.

-No, no lo es, ya déjate de tanta tontería-.

-Pero…-

-¡Ya!..., eres mi mejor amigo y nada va a cambiar eso, ahora quiero ver una sonrisa en esa linda cara-. Harry solo pudo hacer lo que su amiga le pedía, sonrió, y lo hizo de verdad.

Se sentaron en los sillones de la sala enfrente del cálido fuego.

-¿Mione?-.

-Mhm-.

-¿Qué sucedió con tu abuela?, Draco mencionó algo pero…-

-Discutí con ella ayer, y abdique; así que ya no hay más alteza real-.

-Hermione-. El oji verde apretó la mano de la chica en señal de apoyo, para su desgracia fue la mano lastimada, por lo que ella la retiro rápido y bruscamente.

El chico la miró dolido. Dispuesto a levantarse e irse de allí.

-No Harry, espera-. La chica sacó su mano de debajo de la túnica.

El elegido se alarmó al ver la mano vendada.

-Pero que…-.

-Fue un accidente, nada grave… solo no puedo hacer nada con ella no se por cuanto tiempo; tengo que consultárselo al profesor Snape-.

-Hermione Jane D' Leicester, que no es nada… por favor, mírala-.

-De verdad Harry, no pasa nada, fue solo un accidente-.

-Accidente-.

-Si, sin querer revente un vaso con la mano… creo, no estoy muy segura-. El chico estaba incrédulo.

-No, no lo estoy, no lo recuerdo bien, okey… y… válgame Merlín, es tardísimo, deberías estar en la torre. Vamos Harry, levántate y vete es tarde. Shu shu…- Le decía mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

El chico antes de salir le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

Ya sola, se dejo caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones.

"_Al menos logré resolver uno de mis problemas, algo es algo ¿no?". _Dos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

Mientras la abría dijo:

-Harry, que se te qued… Oh profesor Snape-.

-Lamento no ser quien esperaba alteza… Yo solo venia a ver como se encontraba-.

-Yo, ehm…-

-Veo que está perfectamente, a si que con su permiso, me retiro-. Se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Profesor, espere-. Lo detuvo agarrándolo de la manga de la túnica.

Severus por toda respuesta alzó las cejas.

-Muchas gracias…Por todo-. Se alzó de puntillas y deposito un beso en la mejilla del hombre. Luego de eso, el profesor salió y la puerta se cerró tras él.

Hermione se fue a dormir, mientras que en sueños suspiraba y sonreía feliz.

Severus Snape, parado como estatua fuera de la habitación de la princesa posaba su mano sobre su mejilla, a la vez que una sonrisa sincera se volvía a instalar en su rostro después de muchos años.

…

**REVIEWS?.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No me adjudico ninguno de los personajes presentados en el fic a continuación. Todos estos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; yo solo los tomo, los pongo en situaciones embarazosas, juego un rato con ello; y bla bla bla bla bla. **

**OK, OK, OK, lo asumo, merezco todos los cruciatus y avadas que quieran mandarme, no tengo ninguna escusa coherente que darles por la demora, podría decirles que un dia Severus llegó a mi casa y me secuestro, pero seria demasiado fatastico, asi que dire simplemente que la inspiración se fue unos días de vacaciones.**

**Bueno ya no les doy mas lata**

**A leer y que disfruten…**

…

Era de madrugada. La Reina habia intentado hablar con su nieta por lo menos en cuatro ocasiones seguidas, obteniendo nulos resultados. Hermione simplemente no quería saber nada de ella.

La anciana estaba sentada sola en la biblioteca del palacio, toda la grandilocuencia, el porte y el aura de poder que siempre la rodeaban habían desaparecido. Se veía derrotada, demacrada.

"_Todo esto es mi culpa… Yo… es solo una niña…No puedo obligarla a esto". _Tendría que hablar con ella, así ella no quisiera, la obligaría a escuchar sus disculpas.

0000000

-Esto va a ser una bomba Won Won…. Esa se lo tiene merecido… Va a sufrir la vergüenza de que todos conozcan su vida… Va a ser la burla de toda la escuela-.

-Lavander no creo que…-

-Y fue tan fácil conseguir la información… Un poco de infiltración por ahí, sobornos por aca, y nada como Felix Felicis para tener suerte-.

"_Sea buena idea todo esto" _Terminó Ron de decir, solo que en su mente.

000000

-Vamos Hermione, llegaremos tarde a desayunar-.

-No se Draco, ¿no nos podemos quedar aquí?-. Algo le decía que las cosas no iban a salir bien, algo en el ambiente, en el aire, no sabia como explicarlo, habia desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido para detectar peligros inminentes, una especie de alarma desarrollada luego de vivir tantos años a la defensiva.

-Mione, a veces me pareces algo exagerada-.

-Ok señor nada- me- preocupa- por- ahora- Malfoy, si algo sucede por mínimo que sea vas a estar hasta que yo lo decida por tiempo indefinido cubriéndome la espalda sin criticar, sin hacer preguntas, sin inmiscuirte en mis asuntos, en completo silencio-.

-De acuerdo-. Le respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia, apostando a que nada iba a pasar.

Fueron a desayunar entonces, Hermione adelante, mientras Draco la seguía de cerca como buen guardaespaldas que era.

Por primera vez desde que habia vuelto a Hogwarts no como la sabelotodo Granger sino como la princesa del mundo mágico nadie se volteo a verla cuando ella ingreso al Gran comedor. Todos estaban demasiado concentrados en mirar una pantalla improvisada donde se proyectaban una serie de imágenes, dibujos y una que otra frase suelta por ahí.

La chica se volteo a mirar al que se habia convertido en su nuevo amigo.

-¿Decías?-. Preguntó con la ceja alzada. Draco tragó audiblemente.

–Y lo que están proyectando ahí es mi vida de una forma bastante burda y de mal gusto-. Dijo intentado mantener la calma y su ira bajo control. Ciertamente ella enojada y fuera de control no era nada bueno, ya que de verdad podría matar al responsable de esto.

-Mione… yo… ¿vámonos?-

-Ja, ¿ahora quieres irte no?-. Le contestó amargamente. –Ya estamos aquí y no me voy a perder el final del espectáculo-.

La proyección se terminó con una fotografía de ella tomada hace varios meses a tras cuando se le dio a conocer su existencia al mundo mágico.

Hermione comenzó a aplaudir, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Sus aplausos resonaron fríos por toda la habitación. Cada persona en el lugar se giró para verla.

-Bravo…Bravo… ¿Y puedo saber de quien fue esta maravillosa idea?-. No volaba ni una mosca en el Gran comedor, podía ver algunos rostros compungidos, otros completamente sorprendidos, la mayor parte de las chicas estaban **¿¡Llorando? **Y el resto la miraba con un deje de arrepentimiento en los ojos. La verdad no le importaba mucho, que pensaran lo que quisieran, pero habia tomado una decisión, si todo mundo quería que ella se comportara como una Reina, pues bien eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. La determinación refulgía poderosa en su mirada.

Todos seguían en silencio.

-Dije ¿De quien fue esta idea?-. Preguntó con voz dura y fría.

Lavander estaba encogida de miedo en una esquina. Ron suspiro con frustración. _"Ya que, total ella ya no me puede odiar mas, así que da exactamente lo mismo si fui el culpable o no". _El pelirrojo se puso de pie.

-Por que no me sorprende… Ronald Weasley-.

-He comadreja no aprendiste tu lección la ultima vez-. Dijo Draco parado al lado de la princesa apuntado al pelirrojo con su varita.

-Vete a tu mansión del terror Malfoy, el asunto no es contigo-. Ron habia sacado su varita.

Un segundo después Ron estaba de rodillas en el suelo completamente inmovilizado.

Hermione se giró hacia Draco. El chico se encogió de hombros, el no habia tenido nada que ver. Ella escaneo rápidamente toda la habitación y ahí estaba su respuesta. _"No puede ser". _Habia cuatro miembros de la guardia real en el Gran Comedor.

Alguien tendría que aclarar todo esto y darle una respuesta coherente. Se paro derecha, con la espalda imposiblemente recta. Tenía un aura poderosa que inspiraba respeto, y su mirada reflejaba perfectamente la diversión el y peligro que asombro y asusto a muchos por partes iguales.

A paso decidido se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores. Se detuvo enfrente del asiento del director. La chica estaba enojada; golpeo con sus dos manos la mesa en frente de Albus.

Con voz suave y contenida pero fría como el hielo preguntó:

-¿Puede explicar su presencia aquí?-. El director negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y usted subdirectora?-. Se dirigió entonces a Mcgonagall

-Lo siento niña pero no-.

-¿Y tú?- Se giró hacia el que era su otro guarda espaldas.

El profesor se encogió de hombros, la verdad era que toda esta situación lo habia tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Merlín!-._" Y se supone que a ellos jamás se les escapa nada"._

Se giró y lo que vio no le gusto nada. Dos de los guardias tenían agarrado a Ron uno de cada brazo, mientras el chico pataleaba y se removía con la intención de soltarse. Los otros dos guardias estaban en la puerta de entrada, supuso que vigilando.

-Jefferson-. Dijo con voz fuerte y clara. El aludido que era el jefe de los guardias y uno de los que estaban en la puerta se apresuró a llegar donde se encontraba la princesa.

-Alteza-. Dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Explica esto-.

-Bueno… eh… nosotros solo la protegemos-. Hermione rodo los ojos. Cuando seria el día en que entendieran que ella no necesitaba protección; y menos de Ron, por favor era Ron.

-Y se puede saber que hacen aquí-.

-Bueno la Reina…-. _"Hay no"_.

-La Reina está aquí-. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

El guardia asintió con la cabeza. Hermione volvió a centrarse en el escandalo que estaba haciendo Ronald. Vio además las caras de expectación de todos los allí presentes.

-Hermione… Mione, por favor-.

-Alteza para ti, Ronald-. Se produjo una pausa bastante dramática.

-¡Bueno ya suéltenlo!-. Los guardias se miraron pero no hicieron nada.

-¡Ahora!-. Su tono de voz no dejaba lugar a discusión. Los guardias acataron la orden sin chistar, un poco temerosos por haber hecho enojar a la princesa.

Los alumnos estaban asombrados, la mayoría de ellos pensaba que Hermione metería a Ron a un calabozo oscuro por el resto de su vida debido a las idioteces que habia cometido.

Hermione no espero un minuto mas y salió de allí, seguida por Draco y luego por los miembros de la guardia real en dirección a su habitación, donde seguramente se encontraría su abuela. Dejaron atrás un salón en completo silencio.

000000

-Abuela-.

-Mi niña-. La Reina hizo el ademan de abrazar a su nieta, pero se contuvo. Hermione la miraba seria con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Supongo que tendrás algo que decir, por que si no, no me explico tu presencia en el castillo y mi habitación-.

-Si, este… Yo quería disculparme-. La princesa la miro interrogante con una ceja alzada, mas que todo era con un toque de escepticismo.

-Cariño, no puedes abdicar-.

-De hecho si puedo, y ya lo hice-.

-Pero, podrías reconsiderar tu decisión-. Hermione lo pensó unos momentos, podría sacar provecho de esto e imponer alguna que otra condición.

-Creo que podría reconsiderarlo…- La reina estaba a punto de interrumpirla con alguna frase de agradecimiento. La joven levanto la mano para detenerla.-Pero… tengo condiciones-.

-¿Cuáles serian estas?-. Pregunto la Reina con cuidado.

-Bueno, primeramente nada de matrimonios arreglados, si yo no me quiero casar no lo hago y punto-.

-Está bien, puedo conceder eso-.

-En segundo lugar no puedes mandarme llamar cada que se te ocurra, tengo obligaciones aquí-. _"Además con lo que planeo, el tiempo no me va hacer suficiente, pero ella no tiene por qué saberlo".-_Puedo acceder a presentarme en una que otra reunión, las que sean mas importantes, pero me rehúso a ir a esas frivolidades de bailes que hay cada semana. Ademas quiero ser mas partícipe en cuanto al conocimiento de las nuevas leyes, proyectos y asuntos que conciernen al ministerio. Me gustaría apoyar he idear en cuanto a esos temas.

-Me parece bien-.

-Y en tercer y ultimo lugar, abuela me enferma tanta seguridad, puedo cuidarme y defenderme sola-.

-En eso no puedo ceder-.

-Abuela, puedo tolerar y aceptar la presencia de Draco y Severus, pero no quiero ver a media guardia Real aquí, es verdaderamente ridículo. Mis dos "niñeras" han hecho bien su trabajo, no veo la necesidad a la presencia de la guardia-.

-Por ahora creo que con esos dos jóvenes bastara. Pero por ahora-.

-Gracias Abue-. Ahora si Hermione abrazo con gusto y cariño a su abuela. La Reina feliz correspondió el abrazo.

-Ups, estoy tarde para las clases, debo irme abuela-.

-Ve niña, ve-.

0000000

-Lamento el retraso, Profesor Snape-. Severus la miro en interrogación silenciosa.

-Asuntos Reales-

-OH, bien… Puede tomar asiento entonces-. Miro a su alrededor, que les pasaba a los Gryffindors y Slytherins, todos los puesto de adelante estaban ocupados, y en la zona de los leones no quedaba ni un lugar libre. Se encogió de hombros, le tocaría sentarse hasta atrás junto con los de la casa de las serpientes. Seamus Finnigan al percatarse d e la situación hizo el ademan de levantarse y dejarle el puesto libre a la princesa.

-No es necesario Seamus, aun hay espacio libre por allá-.

Y ante la sorpresa de Leones y serpientes la chica a paso decidido fue a sentarse contra todo pronóstico a la última fila en medio de los Slytherins, quienes no lo podían creer.

El profesor comenzó con su clase, la primera hora seria una clase teórica y la hora siguiente seria practica.

La chica saco sus cosas de su bolso. Pergaminos, plumas y su versión de bolsillo de la Historia de Hogwarts estaban ahora sobre la mesa.

Su cerebro estaba funcionando literalmente en piloto automático en cuanto a la clase de Snape se trataba. La mayor parte de su atención estaba centrada en el libro que leía voraz, buscando desesperadamente algo que le diera una pista sobre los siguientes horrocruxs. Alguien debía ponerle fin a esta guerra, y si Dumbledor y Harry no hacían nada, bueno le tocaría hacerlo a ella personalmente. Su mano derecha escribía furiosamente en uno de los pergaminos anotando las cosas que quería plantear al ministerio, mejores relaciones entre las criaturas mágicas, mejores relaciones entre magos y muggles, el fin de la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos y un centenar de cosas mas.

"_Son siete Horrocruxs. Ya han sido destruidos el diario de Tom, el relicario y el añillo de Salazar, destruidos con la espada de Godric, pero por que con esa espada, porque, porque. Vamos Hermione piensa, piensa….Claro!, Harry mato al basilisco con ella, por lo que quedo impregnada con su veneno, pero yo no puedo ir y robarme la espada así como así, entonces voy a tener que hacer una pequeña incursión a la cámara y tomar prestado uno de los colmillos del basilisco. De vuelta a los Horrocruxs deben ser cosas importantes en el castillo, tal vez de cada casa, de Slytherin era el añillo, de Gryffindor, jamás usaría algo de la casa de los leones a si que hay que descartarlo, pero de huffulpuff y Revenclaw…Eso es, aquí esta!_

_-_¿Alguien me puede decir algo acerca de la poción Crece Huesos?- Preguntó Snape.

La mano de Hermione se alzó casi por costumbre al escuchar una pregunta.

-¿Si señorita D' Leicester?-

-La poción crece Huesos es una Poción utilizada para regenerar huesos, tras 8 horas de doloroso proceso. Sus _Ingredientes son: Basilius de gusarapo, Varitaseum._ Para prepararla hay que Mezclar jugo de basilius de gusarapo con Varitaseum. Cuando tenga un color verde hay que dejarla hervir media hora en un caldero de hierro y zinc. Revolver 5 veces en el sentido de las aguja del reloj o explotara la mezcla. Añejar 5 días. Después de este periodo congelar 1 día y dejar descongelar al lado de un roble 1 hora. Beber 2 horas después de este periodo. Pero he estado pensando que para evitar descongelarla al lado de un roble se podría añadir extractos de la hoja del roble lo cual no le haría ningún daño a la poción, además en una justa medida podríamos añadir pétalos de rosa roja para mejorar el color y una siete gotas si mis cálculos son correctos de extracto de manzanilla lo que mejoraría considerablemente el sabor, pero sin embargo aquello como efecto secundario provocaría sueño, un precio que personalmente estaría dispuesta a pagar-. Hermione respondió sin siquiera levantar la mirada de lo que estaba leyendo.

"_Bien, lo encontré, los siguientes dos Horrocruxs deben ser por lógica la copa de Huffulpuf y la diadema de Revenclaw, ahora el punto seria encontrar los objetos"._

-Es correcto-. Afirmó el profesor, mientras todos miraban a la chica asombrados, ya que la chica habia dado la respuesta mas correcta que se pueda encontrar mientras no despegaba los ojos de lo que todos pensaban era su libro de texto y su mano se movía incansable sobre el pergamino.- Bien, es hora de lo practico, van a realizar la poción Crece Huesos, tienen la siguiente hora y media, la poción será terminada el viernes, ahora comiencen-.

Hermione dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo hasta entonces. Se concentro en su poción. Mezclo cuidadosamente el jugo de basilius de gusarapo con Varitaseum. La dejo hervir media hora mientras ella extraía la esencia de roble, de vainilla y cortaba los pétalos de rosas. Revolvió cinco veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y añadió la esencia de Roble. Pensó que eso de dejar añejar cinco días era innecesario por lo que utilizo un hechizo acelerador (entrar a la sección prohibida le habia enseñado unas cuantas cosas útiles), congeló la poción, volvió a acelerarla, la descongelo y la vertió en un frasco. Con un evanesco desapareció el contenido del caldero y comenzó todo de nuevo, solo que esta vez agregando la esencia de vainilla y los pétalos. Al terminar vertió la poción en otro frasco y etiqueto ambas pociones. Terminó y le sobraron por lo menos veinte minutos. Se levantó, llevaba un frasquito en cada mano, no tenia sentido que esperara, asi que le llevo su trabajo al profesor.

-Profesor Snape-. El hombre levanto la cabeza de los pergaminos que leia. –Aquí está su poción, me tome la libertad de hacer otra pero mejorada, podría probarla haber si es factible-.

-Usted-. Dijo el hombre.

-Profesor, si no es mucha molestia, podría retirarme, tengo algo importante que hacer-.

Severus completamente asombrado con la capacidad de la chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias-. Se dio la vuelta y con paso rápido, prácticamente subiendo de dos en dos los escalones, llegó a su lugar, guardó todas sus cosas y salió del salón.

En la clase los alumnos se alborotaron y los murmullos cada vez subían mas de intensidad.

-Basta, silencio-. Habló Snape sin levantar mucho la voz, pero haciendo a todos callar.

-Señor…- Pansy era la que habló.-¿Porque ella se fue?-.

-Por que… termino su poción… y además hizo su versión alternativa de la misma-. Respondió mostrando los dos frasquitos.

-¿Pero como, no habia que esperar cinco días para terminarla?-. Preguntó Harry.

-Pues al parecer la señorita no era solo una sabelotodo memoriona-. Contestó Severus dando por finalizada la conversación.- Ahora a sus pociones… YA!-.

Todos volvieron a su trabajo en un instante.

000000

"_Esta es mi oportunidad, tengo que bajar ya mismo a la cámara"._ Todos los alumnos estaban en clases a si que Hermione supuso no tendría mayor problema. A paso rápido se dirigió al baño de Mirtle la Llorona, ya que según le habia escuchado decir a Harry era allí donde se encontraba la entrada de la cámara.

De pronto sintió una presencia tras de ella, alguien la estaba siguiendo. Dio la vuelta en el primer pasillo vacío que encontró y espero. En un segundo tenia a su seguidor aprisionado e inmovilizado contra la pared, mientras que su varita se apretaba certera contra su cuello.

-Mierda Draco, no vuelvas a seguirme así-. Dijo la castaña, mientras soltaba lentamente al chico.

-Pero que… Como… Yo…-. Draco intentaba hilar una frase coherente sin mucho éxito.

-Yo lo siento, solo no vuelvas a seguirme así-. Le dijo la chica mientras lo observaba atentamente cerciorándose de que se hubiese recuperado.

-¿Pero Como?-.

-Les he repetido hasta el cansancio que puedo cuidarme y defenderme sola, ahí tienes tu respuesta. Ahora si me disculpas tengo algo importante que hacer-. Se dio la vuelta y salió del pasillo solo para internarse luego en el baño abandonado.

"_Harry dijo que en el lavamanos habia el grabado de una serpiente y que luego de eso se acercó y dijo ABRETE en parsel, pues entonces aquí vamos…."_

-Hermione ¿se puede saber que rayos haces?-. Draco habia entrado también al baño.

Hermione golpeo con el puño el lavamanos frustrada.

-Diablos Draco, por que no te largas-.

-Por que soy tu guardaespaldas-.

-Entonces, puedes por lo menos hacerme el favor de quedarte callado-.

-Pero Hermione…-

-Recuerdas a lo que aceptaste en la mañana-.

-si…-. Contesto el chico tragando en seco.

-Entonces si quieres quédate, pero en silencio, no me molestes y sobre todo no hagas preguntas-. Draco solo asintió.

Hermione tomo aire y susurro bastante audiblemente en parsel "ábrete". Draco la miraba literalmente escandalizado.

-Tú hablas…-. El joven Malfoy no pudo contenerse, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte chirrido.

El conjunto de lavamanos se levantó y luego con un ruido sordo se fueron separando lentamente dejando a la vista la entrada de un túnel de un diámetro bastante grande.

-Que es… esto que…-.

-Esto mi querido amigo, es la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos-. Draco se habia quedado mudo.

-Ahora tu te vas a quedar aquí… tranquilito cuidando que nadie venga… yo no me tardo-. Diciendo esto la joven se lanzó a la oscuridad del túnel.

0000000000000

La cámara estaba literalmente hecha un asco, la mitad de la construcción se habia derrumbado y el aire apestaba levemente a descomposición. Hermione caminaba con cuidado entre los escombros. Y allí, en mitad de todo ese desastre, grande he imponente se extendía en toda su gran longitud, gloria y majestad el cuerpo sin vida del legendario Basilisco.

"_Ay Merlín, no puedo creer que valla a hacer esto"._

Con cuidado de su bolso extrajo una afilada Daga y una caja de vidrio.

-Emm, Basilisco, lo siento pero esto es sumamente necesario… Solo no te vallas a despertar de repente-. Hermione comenzó a hacer su trabajo, con cuidado extrajo el colmillo que le quedaba a la criatura y lo deposito en la caja de vidrio. Hasta ese entonces se habia dado cuenta de que habia estado conteniendo la respiración.

La atención de la chica de repente se desvío a una mancha inusualmente oscura en el piso. Al lado de esta estaba el otro colmillo de la gran serpiente que habia sido utilizado por Harry hace ya cinco años. Lo tomó sin pensarlo dos veces y lo puso dentro de la caja, apostaría a que le seria sumamente útil a la hora de eliminar Horrocruxs.

Bien habia terminado, además si no se apuraba Draco le armaría un escandalo que no se quería ni imaginar. Sin embargo ya que estaba allí haría una última cosa. Empuñando y moviendo diestramente su daga corto largas tiras de la piel del Basilisco. Conocía a cierto mago al que le seria muy útil este material, ya vería luego de que manera se los hacia llegar sin que se enterase de quien se las habia mandado.

"_Y a todo esto querida Hermione, por que piensas en lo que le pueda interesar al que según tu es tu desagradable niñera.- Bueno es solo que…- ¿Qué?- El me ayudo y…- ¿Alguna respuesta medianamente coherente que responda el hecho de que no te lo hayas podido sacar de la cabeza desde que te lo encontraste en tu habitación solo vestido con el pantalón de su pijama?- Yo eehhhmmm- Asúmelo, te gusta Snape, te gusta Snape- NO- Hermione y Severus sentados en un árbol…- Ya cállate estúpida conciencia- Por eso mismo y por qué vivo al lado de tu subconsciente es que no puedes negármelo, además, no nos andemos con cosas, el hombre esta para comérselo de bueno._

-Está bien lo acepto, ME GUSTA SEVERUS SNAPE-. Gritó a todo pulmón.

Graso error, la onda sonora se expandió por todo el precario e inestable lugar y luego todo lo vio en cámara lenta.

Como si de una avalancha en la nieve se tratara la cámara de los secretos comenzó a derrumbarse.

"_Ay no, por que todo me sucede a mi". _Metió apresurada todo dentro de su bolso y salió corriendo de ahí. La varita, bueno la varita en esos momentos ya no le servía de nada. Dependía solo de sus piernas para salir viva de aquel lugar.

"_Patitas pa que las quiero". _No podía estar pensando en películas muggle en esos momentos.

Hermione no alcanzaba a avanzar un metro cuando tras ella tres ya se habían destruido y ni hablar de todo el polvo que se habia levantado, seguramente si no moría aplastada lo haría asfixiada.

"_Vamos Hermione, inhala, reten, exhala, corre; inhala, reten, exhala, corre; inhala, reten, exhala, corre"._ Corría literalmente como una loca desquiciada.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos… Gracias a Merlín!-. Ahí estaba la salida. Aceleró su ritmo…y por fin salió. Pero no por eso se detuvo, agarró a un shockeado Draco del brazo y lo arrastro fuera de ahí. El baño explotó con un gran estruendo y oleadas y oleadas de polvo cuando los dos chicos daban la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo.

…

**MEREZCO ALGUN REVIEW, ACEPTO HASTA TOMATAZOS. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No me adjudico ninguno de los personajes presentados en el fic a continuación. Todos estos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; yo solo los tomo, los pongo en situaciones embarazosas, juego un rato con ello; y bla bla bla bla bla. **

**N/A: ****Mama Shmi**** y ****BlackCherryBlood****gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, este capitulo es para ustedes. Gracias también a todos aquellos que leen la historia y que me agregan a favoritos.**

**A leer y disfrútenlo.**

00000000000000000000000000000

-Diablos Hermione que fue eso-.

-Solo un pequeño impase que vamos a olvidar-. Contesto la chica con una sonrisa sínica bailándole en el rostro.

-¿QUE?-.

-Draco, no te metas en mis asuntos, recuerda el acuerdo al que llegamos. NO preguntas, NO cuestionamientos, NO críticas-.

-¿Y que se supone que hacemos con… con…con lo del baño?-.

-Si te llegan a preguntar tú simplemente no sabes nada, fin del asunto-.

-Pero…-.

-Bueno ya, por que mejor no vamos al gran comedor a comer-.

0000000000000000

-Mione, Mione supiste lo que sucedió en el baño de Mirtle-. Pregunto Giny apenas se sentaron en la mesa.

-No chicos, ¿que pasó?-. Contesto con su mejor cara de inocencia.

"_Merlín esta chica es terrorífica, como puede fingir de esa manera, no tiene reparo en mentir descaradamente y no se le mueve ni un musculo de la cara". _Pensaba Draco mientras escuchaba la conversación.

-Al parecer la cámara de los secretos hizo explosión-. Contesto Harry.

-Nadie se explica como-. Continúo Neville.

-Los profesores no tienen ningún indicio de lo que pudo haber sucedido-. Terminó diciendo Luna.

-Al parecer es el nuevo misterio de Hogwarts-. Dijo sarcásticamente Draco, mirando intensa y reprobatoriamente a Hermione.

La chica solo se encogió de hombros.

-Probablemente solo halla sido un problema en las tuberías-. Dijo la princesa ignorando el comentario de Draco y manteniendo su cara de completa ignorancia e inocencia.

El resto de los chicos se miraron y asintieron dándole la razón a su inteligente amiga. Draco solo rodo los ojos.

"_Gryffindors". _Fue lo único que pensó el joven rubio.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los profesores, cierto mago de ropaje oscuro y facciones bien marcadas no quitaba su mirada de la joven princesa.

"_Esa chica es impresionante, quien le habrá enseñado a acelerar pociones"_. El hombre se golpeo mentalmente. "_¿Quién le va a haber enseñado?, pues nadie, seguramente aprendió sola. No hay cosa que se le resista, todo lo aprende. Y la forma en que mejoró la poción ella sola". _Claro, a él también se le habia ocurrido pero jamás lo habia hecho, total que los alumnos sufrieran no era su problema. Tendría que preguntarle como llegó a esas conclusiones y si tenía más ideas para las pociones. Además era una buena escusa para pasar tiempo con ella.

-Severus, ¿me estas escuchando?-. Preguntó Dumbledor.

-Lo siento Albus, ¿qué decías?-.

-Que debemos trazar un plan de acción en cuanto a Voldemort-. Respondió esto último en un susurro.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero aquí no, por que mejor no vamos a su oficina director-.

-Si, si hijo, vamos, vamos-. Ambos hombres salieron ante la atenta mirada de cierta castaña.

-Chicos tengo algo que hacer, los veo en Transformaciones-. Salió apresurada de allí sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de sus amigos.

Hermione entro precipitada a su habitación, esta era su oportunidad, hizo un pequeño paquetito en el que puso la piel del basilisco y uno de los colmillos. Tomo un pergamino y una pluma y modificando su letra para que no fuese reconocida fácilmente escribió.

"**Un presente para el mejor pocionista de toda Europa, **

**Úselo adecuadamente y con sabiduría**

**Atentamente un admirador de su trabajo." **

Hermione ato el mensaje y el paquete a la pata de Pigy una de las nuevas lechuzas de palacio y susurró _"Severus Snape". _Un segundo después el ave emprendía el vuelo alejándose de ella.

La chica agarró su bolso y se fue a clases de transformaciones.

00000000000000000

-Severus, debemos encontrar el resto de los horrocruxs-. Dijo Albus

- Sería más fácil si supiésemos que cosas son exactamente, y debería pensar ya en poner a entrenar a Potter-.

-Creo que esa es una excelente idea, Severus tu podrías…-. Albus fue interrumpido por un ave que entro en su oficina volando por la ventana y se posó frente al profesor de pociones.

Snape desató con cuidado el paquete de la pata del ave, la cual al verse libre del encargo emprendió vuelo inmediatamente.

Por toda precaución revisó la inusual entrega con un hechizo para cerciorarse de que no fuese potencialmente peligroso. Al no hallar nada anormal procedió entonces a abrirlo.

Severus se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al tener frente a él piel y colmillo de basilisco.

-Santo Merlín-. Exclamó el pocionista.

-Que es lo que te mandaron Severus -.

-Míralo por ti mismo-.

-Quien lo envió-.

-No lo… Oh aquí hay una nota-. El profesor abrió el pergamino y leyó en voz alta.

"**Un presente para el mejor pocionista de toda Europa, **

**Úselo adecuadamente y con sabiduría**

**Atentamente un admirador de su trabajo." **

-Al parecer alguien te tiene en mucha estima Severus-. Snape por toda respuesta alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca, todo esto estaba muy extraño. Definitivamente averiguaría quien estaba detrás de eso.

00000000000000000000

Hermione se habia saltado como de costumbre descaradamente la cena en el gran comedor y habia despachado a todos sus amigos una hora atrás alegando que estaba muy cansada y que debía descansar. Puras mentiras.

La chica estaba sentada en el piso frente a la mesa de centro y al lado del confortante calor que brindaba la chimenea. La mesa estaba abarrotada de libros y pergaminos. Habia repasado una y otras vez cada página y no habia encontrado ni una pista sobre donde podrían encontrarse la copa y la diadema. Se froto la cara fuertemente con las manos completamente frustrada y emitió un gruñido de impotencia.

-¿Algo que se le resiste señorita D' Leicester? -. Esa voz profunda y sedosa ella la conocía a la perfección, levanto la cabeza rápidamente.

-Que hace aquí-.

-No dejó cerrada la puerta que conecta su habitación con la mía-. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh-.

-Asi que ¿en que está?-.

-Nada importante, solo un proyecto-.

-¿Para la escuela?-.

-No… es personal-. Con un movimiento de varita todo el desastre de libros y hojas sueltas desapareció.

Se produjo un silencio.

-Su poción, la que mejoró, ya la probé… Da buenos resultados-. Dijo el profesor de repente.

-Eso es excelente-.

-Si no es mucha la indiscreción alteza… -.

-Hermione…-

-¿Perdón?-.

-Hermione, mi nombre es Hermione-.

-Pero es que yo no…-.

-Puedes hacerlo por voluntad o puedo ordenártelo, tú decides-. Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero yo no…. Y si la Reina se entera…. Y Albus…-. El pobre hombre estaba en una encrucijada.

-Exacto… Bueno, te prohíbo terminantemente y de forma permanente que uses apelativos como alteza, majestad, princesa o cualquier ridiculez que se te pueda ocurrir, nos entendemos… Severus-.

-Esta bien Her… Hermione-.

-Entonces que decías acerca de mi poción-. Retomó el tema la chica haciéndose a un lado para que Severus se sentara a su lado en el piso.

El hombre se quitó su capa quedando solamente con su camisa blanca puesta, hacia demasiado calor allí dentro para su gusto. Se sentó al lado de la joven princesa.

-Que fue efectiva-.

-Estoy completamente segura que llegaste a las mismas conclusiones que yo, entonces por que jamás mejoraste las pociones que mandas a la enfermería-.

-Sinceramente, por que me importa muy poco lo que quieran o les acomode o agrade más a esa panda de descerebrados que se hacen llamar alumnos-.

-Eso es bastante desconsiderado-. El hombre solo se encogió de hombros.

- Puedo saber ¿como es que sabes acelerar pociones?-.

-Te lo digo solo si haces oídos sordos y no me das detención-.

-Veré que puedo hacer-.

-Solo diré que en la sección prohibida hay varios libros sumamente útiles-.

-Eras tú-. Recordaba todas las veces que habia tenido la impresión de que habia alguien en la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche, mas sin embargo jamás pudo descubrir a nadie.

Ella solo sonrió socarronamente.

-¿Tienes mas ideas para las pociones?-.

-Si-.

-¿Podrías hablarme de ellas?, a lo mejor podríamos revisarlas y….-. Dijo algo inseguro.

-Eso sería excelente, pero… no hoy, de verdad estoy cansada-.

-Oh, por supuesto-. Severus comenzó a levantarse.

-Si quieres podrías pasarte mañana por aquí después de la cena-. Imitó la acción del profesor.

-Aquí estaré-. Dijo él, a punto de salir de la habitación.

-Buenas noches-. Lo despidió ella.

-Que tengas dulces sueños-. Contesto él saliendo definitivamente de allí.

"_Vamos Hermione respira Por Merlín! Ese hombre va a matarme, tenia que quitarse la capa, no podía quedarse tranquilito, PERO NO, tenia que quedar en pura camisa, camisa que por cierto le queda jodidamente bien, va a tirar todo mi autocontrol por los suelos, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que esta aun mejor sin camisa"._

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza Hermione se fue a dormir, aunque ciertamente no creía que pudiese conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente.

…**..**

**¿Algún Review?. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: No me adjudico ninguno de los personajes presentados en el fic a continuación. Todos estos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; yo solo los tomo, los pongo en situaciones embarazosas, juego un rato con ello; y bla bla bla bla bla. **

**N/A: Ok lo asumo, estuve fuera y sin actualizar muuuuuuuuuchooooooo tiempo, mas del que me gustaría. Esto esta escrito hace mucho tiempo, mas no está completo (la inspiración se fue de vacaciones), lo subo igual por mientras y espero poder terminarlo esta semana… De verdad lo siento, merecido tengo todos los crucios, avadas, tomatazos y lo que sea que quieran lanzarme…..**

**Que mas puedo decir…. A leer.**

…

Las clases habían sido por lo menos para ella tremendamente eternas e interminables. Todo habia sido una cháchara incesante de bla, bla, bla, bla, y mas bla, bla. ¿Y por qué? Bueno pues por que tenia la cabeza puesta en cualquier lado menos ahí. Sus pensamientos fluctuaban desde encontrar la copa y la diadema para destruirlas hasta cierto apuesto profesor y guardia personal que últimamente la traía de cabeza y con el que justamente esa misma tarde tenia alguna clase de encuentro en su habitación disque para que él escuchara sus ideas en cuanto a pociones.

"_Vamos Hermione concéntrate, que no te perturbe, solo es el adusto, amargado y egocéntrico profesor de pociones… solo no pienses en como se ve sin polera y_…". El hilo de sus pensamientos se corto abruptamente cuando un niño de primer año de Slytherin quien iba corriendo (cabe destacar que no se debería corren en los pasillos) se estrelló contra ella haciéndolos caer a ambos al piso y haciendo que todos los pergaminos y libros que la chica traía en los brazos se desparramaran escandalosamente por todo el lugar.

-AUCH!-. Fue todo lo que atinó a decir la joven princesa mientras se levantaba.

Por su parte el niño se habia quedado literalmente de piedra ahí tirado en el piso al ver a quien habia chocado. Se preguntaba internamente por qué todo le pasaba a él. Mientras que a su alrededor era como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo, todos los que por allí pasaban miraban expectantes.

Hermione lo miro curiosa y sorprendida, pareciera que el chico le temiese.

Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarlo. El niño la miro intrigado mas acepto gustoso la ayuda.

-Arriba! ¿Todo bien?-.

- Si, muchas gracias eh….-.

-Hermione-.

-Si eso, muchas gracias Hermione-.

-Y…-

-Samuel-.

-Y dime Sam…- El niño al escuchar ese apelativo se sonrojó levemente.- ¿Por qué venias corriendo por los pasillos?-. Le preguntó mientras ambos recogían sus cosas del suelo.

-Olvidé los deberes de pociones de mañana… iba a la biblioteca… investigar algo sobre las diferencias entre _acónito__ y _luparia.

La chica solo sonrió… recordaba que ella también tuvo que investigar aquello años atrás.

-Sabes, nunca dejes los deberes del profesor Snape para última hora-.

-Se puede saber que sucedió aquí-. Pregunto una sedosa voz de tras de ellos. Sam se puso más blanco que el papel al identificar quien era el que habia hecho la pregunta.

-Solo un pequeño accidente señor-. El chico la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que Snape solo levanto una ceja y dijo:

-Explíquese-.

-Iba distraída, la verdad es que no prestaba atención a ni por donde caminaba ni hacia donde me dirigía, así que debido a mi completa falta de atención me estrellé con Sam, todo esto fue mi culpa profesor-. El hombre la miraba atentamente, él sabía perfectamente bien que todo lo que habia dicho la chica era un embuste, ya que él habia presenciado todo el incidente desde el principio. Se preguntaba entonces por qué la joven princesa mentiría solo para defender a un Slytherin.

-Cinco puntos menos a cada uno por armar alboroto en los pasillos-. Severus la verdad es que pensaba que no tenia por que descontarle puntos a nadie ya que todo habia sido un accidente, mas sin embargo tenia una reputación que cuidar.

-Si señor-. Dijo Sam inclinando la cabeza. – Yo me retiro, voy a la biblioteca, hasta luego Hermione-.

-Eh, Sam-. El chico se dio la vuelta. –En la biblioteca, tercer pasillo, en el lado derecho, segundo libro de la cuarta repisa. Buena suerte y me cuentas que tal te fue-. La chica le guiñó un ojo sonriéndole. Sam adquirió un adorable sonrojo.

-Claro-. Sam se dio la vuelta y salió con paso presuroso de allí, claro por supuesto sin correr esta vez.

-Ahora miss D' Leicester, ¿no tiene clases a las que asistir?-.

-De hecho si, encantamientos pero… nunca es malo saltarse alguna que otra clase a si que si me disculpa-. La chica se dio la vuelta y salió de allí en dirección contraria al aula de encantamientos. Dejando atrás a un asombrado Snape.

__

"_La copa de Huffulpuff, la copa de Huffulpuff". _ Pensaba Hermione mientras paseaba por la orilla del lago. Tendría que hacer trabajo de campo. Inventarse algún trabajo o investigación sobre los fundadores he irle preguntado a cada jefe de casa algo para no levantar sospechas. Una tarea tediosa pero… necesaria.

**Continuara….**


End file.
